Sikkeuro Innocent Boy!
by Tsuchiya Keda
Summary: CHAP 7! Byun Baekhyun, anak semata wayang keluarga konglomerat Byun Family yang sangat menyukai Park Chanyeol, namja tampan bermulut pedas yang selalu mengacuhkannya. Dan semua berubah ketika WuPan menyerang! Ra iso bikin summary - - hehehhe cerita pasaran dan picisan THIS IS CHANBAEK! KrisBaek! DaeBaek!
1. Chapter 1

Sikkeuro Innocent Boy!

Cast: Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

ChanBaek couple

Pemain lain: Jung Daehyun, Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyung Soo

Rated: T

Genre: romantis, School Life, YAOI, Boys Love.

Semi OOC

'' Pokoknya kau tidak bisa berangkat sendiri! Shindong ahjussi akan mengantarmu kesekolah! Dan kau tau bukan eomma tidak suka mendengar penolakan?! "

"Tapi eomma, Baekkie juga ingin seperti anak lain yang berangkat sekolah sendiri tanpa harus diantar, Baekkie tidak ingin dicap anak manja disekolah baru Baekkie"

"Oh ayolah Baekkie, apa kau tidak tau sekolah barumu?, itu SM highschool!, disana hanya ada siswa-siswa kaya yg diantar-jemput sopir pribadinya, atau membawa mobil sendiri, dan tidak ada yg naik bus. Apa Baekkie bisa bawa mobil? Bawa sepeda saja tidak bisa, ckckckck"

"Ya, eomma! Eomma pikir karna siapa Baekkie tidak bisa bawa sepeda? Baekkie benci eomma! Pokoknya Baekkie nanti tidak mau pulang kerumah!", namja imut yg dipanggil Baekkie itu berjalan menjauhi eommanya Byun Sungmin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, memasuki mobil mewah hitamnya dan menghempaskan pintu mobil itu dengan sangat keras. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal

.Mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan rumah keluarga Byun dengan Shindong ahjussi sebagai supirnnya.

"Dasar anak manja, selalu ingin diperlakukan seperti orang dewasa tapi tingkahnya masih seperti anak TK begitu", gumam Nyonya Byun Sungmin sambil menunggu seseorang mengangkat telponnya.

"Pastikan Baekhyun aman disekolah dan terus awasi perkembangannya Hangeng-ssi"

Ya, begitulah Byun Family. Keluarga konglomerat terkaya seantero Korea Selatan yang sangat terkenal dan disegani. Karena status itu juga lah keluarga Byun sangat diincar oleh para penjahat _white collar crime _yang menginginkan kehancuran keluarga Byun yang selama ini tidak pernah turun dari peringkat pertama keluarga terkaya di Korea Selatan, siapa yg tidak akan iri? Tentu banyak! dan Baekhyun bisa jadi sasaran empuk rencana jahat ini. Mengenai sekolah baru Baekhyun?, oh disebut 'sekolah baru' karna memang inilah pertama kalinya Baekhyun bersekolah disekolah umum, selama ini Baekhyun home-schooling dengan pengawasan ketat para bodyguard dimana-mana. Lalu sekarang apa pengawasan ketat itu telah melonggar? Oh tentu tidak! Byun Kyuhyhun, kepala keluarga Byun yang tidak lain adalah ayah Baekhyun telah menyiapkan begitu banyak bodyguard disekitar sekolah dan jalan yang dilalui Baekhyun kesekolah. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan anak semata wayangnya itu. Karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai kehadiran bodyguard yang menurutnya sangat 'seram' itu. Lalu, lalu, dan lalu apa alasan keluarga Byun mau menyekolahkan anaknya yg sangat dijaga ketat itu disekolah umum?, itu karna permintaan Baekhyun sendiri. Ia bosan bersekolah dirumah dan tidak pernah memiliki teman. Karna itu, Byun Kyuhyun menyekolahkan anaknya di SM HighSchool yang merupakan sekolah milik sahabat baiknya Park Hangeng. Park Hangeng pun terlibat dalam pengawasan Baekhyun disekolah. Benar-benar ''Intan Payung''.Nah, sekian perkenalan keluarga Byun. Mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun disekolah barunya..

_Didalam kelas.._

"Nah anak-anak, sekarang kalian kedatangan teman baru yg mulai hari ini akan bersekolah disini. Mungkin kalian sudah mengenal keluarganya, ia dari Byun Family. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu Byun Baekhyun", Ahra songsaenim memulai jam pertama hari itu dengan membawa seorang murid baru yg menggemparkan seisi kelas. Sudah jelas bukan? itu karna ia dari Byun Family! Oh ayolah, orang bodoh mana yg tidak mengenal keluarga kaya ini?

"Aa-annyeonghaseyo. B-Byun B-bae-baekhyun imnida. Bangaseumnida" secepat kilat ia membungkukkan badannya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ia pun sedari tadi hanya menundukkan wajahnya menghadap kebawah.

"Baekhyun-ssi, tegakkan kepala bodohmu! Kau pikir kami sedang tiduran dilantai EOH?!"

Omo, omo! mulut kurang ajar siapa itu?. Baekhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut dan memandang pria tinggi yang telah menegurnya itu. Oh ternyata dia Park Chanyeol, anak pemilik sekolah, Park Hangeng. Laki-laki dingin yang bermulut pedas.

"Mianhae ..", ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali kearah Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kali ini saja kau bersikap baik Park Chanyeol?, ini hari pertama Baekhyun bersekolah disini , dan juga pertama kalinya ia bersekolah di sekolah umum! Kau bisa menghancurkan mentalnya!. Wajar ia gugup, karna ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara didepan orang banyak", Ahra songsaenim menegur kelakuan Chanyeol. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol begitu kurang ajar bahkan pada anak baru.

"Cih, apa peduliku', balasnya cuek. Ahra songsaenim hanya menghela napas berat menanggapinya.

"Nah, sekarang Baekhyun kau bisa duduk di..", Ahra songsaenim menggantung kalimatnya karna ia melihat kursi kosong hanya ada disebelah Chanyeol. 'sial sekali anak baru ini' batinnya.

"... Sebelah Chanyeol", lanjut Ahra songsaenim dengan raut wajah yg tidak enak dan merasa bersalah.

"Kau hati-hati dengannya, jangan sampai membutnya marah. Arrachi?", bisik Ahra songsaenim pada Baekhyun sebelum ia berjalan menuju bangkunya. Baekhyun pun menganguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Nah, karna telah selesai memperkenalkan Bakhyun, aku harus pergi. Ada urusan penting yang harus kuurus, hehehe lakukan apapun semau kalian asal jangan keluar kelas. ARRASEO?!"

Satu hal baru lagi yang Baekhyun ketahui. Ahra songsaenim adalah guru yang pemalas-_-. Baekhyun pun kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang sibuk membaca komik Ecchi dengan ekspresi penuh nafsu.

"Chanyeollie sedang baca apa?", tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol untuk melihat lebih jelas komik apa yang sedang dibaca Chanyeol. Tidak disangka, ternyata kepala Baekhyun malah menghalangi penglihatan Chanyeol pada komiknya. Ia mendengus dan kemudian menarik komiknya dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah tadi kau gugup? Kenapa sekarang malah sok akrab bahkan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu?", Tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang jijik pada Baekhyun.

"Bukankah tadi sudah dijelaskan Ahra songsaenim?, aku hanya gugup berbicara didepan orang banyak. Kalau hanya berbicara pada Chanyeollie tentu saja tidak", jawab Baekhyun sambil memamerkan eyesmilenya yang manis. Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap, 'manis seperti yeoja', batinnya.

"Dasar muka yeoja, berbicara saja pada yang lain", ketusnya. Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Padahal dia hanya ingin mendapatkan seorang teman.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang namja tampan bermata gelap datang menghampirinya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Baekhyunna, aku Daehyun. Dapat aku menjabat tanganmu?", Tanya seorang namja tampan bernama Daehyun. Pertanyaan aneh macam apa itu.

"Hihihi tentu saja boleh Daehyunnie, kenapa yg seperti itu harus meminta ijin dulu, kau ini aneh sekali", ucap Baekhyun sambil meraih tangan besar Daehyun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Daehyun pun memasang ekspresi senang maksimal. Siapa yg tidak akan senang? Dia bisa memegang tangan seorang anak dari keluarga Byun yg selama ini dijaga ketat dan tidak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun selain keluarganya. Dan lagi, BAEKHYUN YANG MENGGENGGAM TANGANNYA DULUAN!, Daehyun merasa dunia sudah digenggamannya sekarang!. Ia pun balas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan sedikit mengelusnya.

"Sudah kuduga, tangan seorang anak keluarga Byun sangat halus seperti bayi, wah aku senang sekali Baekhyunna", tanpa diduga, Daehyun mengecup punggung tangan lembut itu. Pemiliknya pun terkejut.

"Daehyunnie kenapa mencium tanganku?", Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi lucunya. Mata sipit itu mencoba untuk membesar.

"Karna bibirku iri pada tanganku yg bisa merasakan kulit lembutmu, makanya aku ingin membagi padanya juga" Daehyun tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya lucu.

"Sudah selesai lovey-dovey nya? Apa kalian sedang syuting untuk drama? Menjijikan sekali kalian", tiba-tiba mulut pedas plus kurang ajar Chanyeol mengganggu proses pendekatan Daehyun dan Baekhyun. Daehyun mendengus keras dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menatap malas Chanyeol.

"Oh ayolah pangeran Cabe, kali ini saja kau biarkan aku dengan si manis ini. Apa kau pikir aku tidak bosan melihatmu dengan para yeoja? Kali ini aku ingin meniru gayamu bro", balas Daehyun sengit.

"Kau ingin meniru gayaku? Baiklah sebaiknya kau tiru ini….",

CHU ~

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol bangkit menuju kursi Baekhyun dan membungkukkan badannya dengan sangat cepat, mengangkat dagu Baekhyun , mengecup Baekhyun tepat di bibirnya yg mungil. Sontak hal itu membuat seisi kelas gempar segempar pipi Baekhyun yg memerah heboh. Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya menatap remeh pada Daehyun yg tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Ow, apa Daehyun iri? Atau cemburu?

"Meniruku? Cih Memang kapan kau melihatku mencium tangan seorang gadis?, aku bahkan langsung mencium di tempat yg lebih manis. Jika kau benar-benar ingin meniruku, sebaiknya kau lakukan ini Jung Daehyun",

Chanyeol kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas dengan senyuman yg tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Apa ia senang? Kenapa? Apa karna berhasil meremehkan Daehyun? Atau.. karna mencium Baekhyun?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sikkeuro Innocent Boy!**

**Cast: Park Chan Yeol X Byun Baek Hyun**

**ChanBaek**

**Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Jung Dae Hyun, Do Kyung Soo**

**Genre: Romance, School-life, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love**

**OOC**

**Cerita sebelumnya.. **

"_Meniruku? Cih Memang kapan kau melihatku mencium tangan seorang gadis?, aku bahkan langsung mencium di tempat yg lebih manis. Jika kau benar-benar ingin meniruku, sebaiknya kau lakukan itu Jung Daehyun"_

_._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 2**

Baekhyun dengan pipi memerah menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja menjadi korban 'ke-se-enak-saja-nya' Park Chanyeol. "Kenapa Chanyeollie menciumku Daehyunnie?", pertanyaan polos itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir yang 'tidak polos lagi' itu. Yah.. walaupun hanya kecupan ringan tidak berarti, tapi untuk anak sejenis Baekhyun tindakan itu sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan keluarganya. Kau tau lah kenapa -_-

"Dia hanya ingin pamer padaku Baekhyunna"

"Pamer? Pamer apa? Aku tidak melihatnya membawa sesuatu untuk dipamerkan tadi", jawaban polos dan terkesan bodoh dari Baekhyun itu mengundang tangan Daehyun untuk mengacak rambut namja mungil itu dengan gemas.

"Kau ini polos sekali sih. Tentu saja ia pamer karna bisa menciummu didepan mataku. Aiissshh playboy itu. Apa ia tidak tau artinya sebuah kecupan? Seenaknya saja dia melakukan itu pada semua makhluk-makhluk manis sepertimu"

"Memangnya kecupan ada artinya Daehyunnie?"

Aaargghhh wajah imut nan polos itu lagi. Bolehkah Daehyun Anemia sekarang? Ia seperti telah kehilangan ¾ darah di tubuhnya karna melihat ekspresi ingin tahu Baekhyun yang begitu imut seperti puppy. 'ya tuhan, rasanya aku tidak ingin kalah dari Chanyeol idiot itu', kira-kira begitulah pikiran Daehyun ketika melihat Baekhyun kembali menyentuh bibirnya yang dimajukan sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan mata menerawang khas orang berpikir.

"Aku rasa arti kecupan bagi setiap orang itu berbeda-beda Baekhyunna. Tapi apa kau ingin tahu apa artinya menurutku?"

"NE! aku ingin tau Daehyunnie!, selama ini eomma selalu menyuruhku kekamar ketika menonton drama yang ada adegan ciumannya. Jadi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka yg di drama itu berciuman, atau kenapa wanita di drama itu menangis setelah dicium, cepat beritahu aku Daehyunnie!", Baekhyun merengut dan memelas sekaligus, memohon agar diberitahu.

"Baiklah.. menurutku kecupan itu akan berbeda artinya jika dilakukan dibagian yg berbeda.."

0_0 *Baekhyun menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan ala sepupunya Do Kyungsoo. Walaupun yaah.. mustahil mata sipit itu bisa melakukannya

"Hhh.. sepertinya kau tidak mengerti. Baiklah kalau begitu.."

CHU~ *Daehyun mencium tangan Baekhyun lembut, sama seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Pertama, ciuman di tangan. Artinya menyiratkan kekaguman. Aku kagum pada kecantikanmu Baekhyunna"

"Aku NAMJA Daehyunnie! Aku tidak cantik! Aku hanya sedikit imut kata eomma, hehehe", Baekhyun cengengesan. Daehyun tersenyum membalas ucapan Baekhyun "Ne.. ne.. Baekhyunna HANYA imut dan tidak cantik.. huu, mau kulanjutkan tidak?", Tanya Daehyun dengan kedua tangannya yang telah menangkup kedua pipi bulat itu.

"NE!"

CHU~ *Kali ini di kening Baekhyun

"Yang kedua, di kening. Artinya rasa peduli dan ingin melindungi. Biasanya ini untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta tanpa gairah dan nafsu. Cinta yang tulus. Dan apa kau tahu Baekhyun? sepertinya aku mulai merasakannya sekarang", Daehyun merasakan degupan jantungnya seakan berlomba-lomba seperti sedang lari marathon. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti dengan penjelasan Baekhyun tanpa sadar bahwa Daehyun tengah mengungkapkan perasaanya secara hampir tidak langsung.

CHU~ *ciuman di pipi. Dan sepertinya ini ciuman yang terakhir, karna Daehyun melakukannya lama sekali. Seperti ada magnet antara bibirnya dan pipi Baekhyun.

Setelah merasa cukup, Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya di pipi chubby itu dan menatap Baekhyun yang menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa? Kau masih tidak mengerti? Apa mau kuulangi? Hehehe", Tanya Daehyun yang sepertinya ingin sekali melakukan ciuman itu berulang-ulang pada namja kelewat polos ini.

"Hmm apa hanya itu saja Daehyunnie? Lalu kenapa tadi Chanyeollie menciumku di bibir? Apa itu tidak ada artinya? Apa itu karna dia ingin membungkam mulutku karna terlalu cerewet?"

"Hahaha mungkin saja. Hmm.. sebenarnya ada 9 ciuman di bagian yg berbeda dan dengan arti yg berbeda. Tapi untuk yang satu itu biar si Chanyeol playboy idiot itu yg menjelaskannya padamu. Karena dia yg melakukannya.."

'….dan karna aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui artinya Baekhyunna', sambungnya dalam hati.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 5 ciuman lagi? Apa Daehyunnie tidak tau?", Baekhyun bertanya dengan polos sambil menghitung jumlah ciuman yg belum dijelaskan Daehyun dengan jari mungilnya. Baekhyun tak tahu saja, pertanyaan itu mengundang rubah lapar yang tentu saja ingin sekali menjelaskan kesemua jenis ciuman itu pada Baekhyun sekarang juga. Tapi berterimakasihlah pada akal sehatnya yang menolak melakukan itu.

"Aku akan memberitahukan padamu secara bertahap Baekhyunna. Sekarang cukup 3 dulu saja ne?", Daehyun memberikan pengertian pada Baekhyun dengan mengusap-usap rambutnya sayang.

Perlu kalian ketahui, Jung Daehyun sebenarnya adalah namja pedas dingin sama seperti Chanyeol. Hanya saja dia 'tidak terlalu' playboy seperti si Happy Idiot Virus itu. Entah kenapa sekarang image nya berubah karena kehadiran Baekhyun. Ingat, HANYA pada Baekhyun. Karna lihat saja, tidak ada yang berani mendekati Baekhyun karna ada Jung Daehyun disampingnya. Aigooo.. kasihan sekali, lihatlah wajah-wajah lusuh memelas siswa sekelas itu yang ingin sekali berdekatan dengan Baekhyun tapi terhalang oleh sebatang 'cabe'. Ckcckck giling saja dia yeorobun!

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di Ruang Kepala Sekolah…**

"Selamat datang di SM HighSchool Wu Yi Fan. Aku berani menjamin, sekolah ini tidak kalah bagus dari sekolahmu di Canada. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan kualitas pendidikan disini, percayalah padaku", ucap seorang namja dewasa berumur sekitar 45 tahun. Sebut saja kepala sekolah kita, Park Hangeng.

"Tentu saja Hangeng-ahjussi. Kau tidak perlu promosi begitu. Santai saja, kalau aku tidak percaya dengan kualitas sekolah ini aku tidak akan pindah kesini. Bukan begitu?", jawab seorang namja tampan yang memakai seragam sekolah berbeda dari SM High School, ya murid pindahan lagi rupanya.

"Tidak kusangka sekolahku semakin diminati keluarga-keluarga emas, baru saja tadi pagi juga ada murid baru, putra semata wayang dari Byun Family dan sekarang kau, Wu Yi Fan, putra kedua dari Wu Family pengusaha China yang menguasai seluruh pasar Asia. Aku sampai lupa pelet apa yg kupakaikan pada sekolah ini sehingga begitu menarik para keluarga-keluarga nomor 1, kekeke", jelas Tuan Park dengan candaan ramahnya.

"Byun Family? Apa mereka sudah mulai membuka sangkar emas untuk anak semata wayangnya itu?", YiFan sedikit terkejut dengan berita ini.

"Ya, begitulah. Sudah seharusnya mereka melakukan itu. Baekhyun anak satu-satunya keluarga Byun yang sudah pasti akan menjadi putra mahkota yang akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan keluarga Byun dan yang akan mengurus perusahaan. Apa hal ini bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak home-schooling yang tidak bisa bersosialisasi? Kurasa tidak, atau kemungkinannya sedikit", jawab tuan Park sambil mngelus-elus dagunya.

"Omo, kenapa aku malah ngerumpi denganmu?, sana kekelasmu. Kau masuk ke kelas 11-B dan kebetulan kau sekelas dengan putra Byun Family itu, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik, dan juga dengan anakku Park Chanyeol"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih. Aku pamit dulu Hangeng-ahjussi. Hmm maksudku kepala sekolah, hehehe" YiFan terkekeh dan membungkukkan badannya pamit.

"Aigooo.. anak itu kelihatanya dewasa sekali, aku sampai kelepasan ngerumpi ala bapak-bapak perusahaan begitu dengannya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ckckc", gumam Tuan Park sembari menyeruput teh nya.

Sementara itu Wu Yi Fan mulai berjalan kekelasnya dengan diiringi teriakan para yeoja yang histeris melihat 'Bule Masuk SMA" disekolah mereka. Bisikan-bisikan mereka melihat penampilan YiFan keras sekali, bahkan tidak bisa lagi disebut bisikan. Benar-benar fangirl yang berisik. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum. Bukan, bukan pada para fangirl gila itu. Tapi pada hayalannya, hayalannya yg ingin segera melihat putra keluarga Byun yang selama ini dikurung didalam sangkar emas keluarganya. Entah apa yg akan terjadi nantinya. Apa ia juga akan menyukai Baekhyun seperti Daehyun? Atau ia akan menyukai Chanyeol? *uhuk*

.

.

"Hei hei ssstt.. lihat, siapa lelaki tampan itu? Dia memakai seragam, tapi sepertinya bukan dari sekolah kita. Apa dia anak baru?"

"Omonaa tampan sekali, apa ia mau jadi namjachinguku?'

"Satu lagi lelaki tampan yang akan semakin menjatuhkan ketampananku"

Bisikan-bisikan di luar kelas ternyata sambung-menyambung sampai kedalam kelas 11-B itu. Tampak para yeoja dengan tampang fangirlnya dan para namja yang seakan ingin membunuh YiFan saaat itu juga karena telah mengancam eksistensi ketampanan mereka diantara para gadis. Padahal mereka sudah lebih dulu dikalahkan oleh Park Chanyeol dan Kpop Idol lainnya yg saya masukin di fict ini-_-

"Boleh aku duduk disini?", Tanpa mengiraukan bisikan setan yang menghantuinya, YiFan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping namja manis kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja boleh", jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Tidak hanya mengijinkan YiFan duduk disampingnya, Baekhyun bahkan menyatukan meja mereka yang terpisah agar semakin dekat. Tentu saja hal ini mendapat tatapan tidak terima dari Jung Daehyun. Ia segera mengambil tas nya yang semula berada di meja nomor 2 dari depan menuju ke meja dibelakang Baekhyun. Hal ini membuat YiFan mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah aneh namja ber-eyeliner ini.

"Sepertinya kau tidak aman Baekhyunna, ada 2 namja menyeramkan dikanan dan kirimu. Untuk itu, mulai hari ini aku akan duduk dibelakangmu agar kau aman. Anggap saja aku menggantikan tugas bodyguardmu selama dikelas, hehehe", ujar Daehyun dengan cengirannya yang membuat wajahnya bergaris keriput(?)

"Oh jadi benar kau adalah Byun Baekhyun putra keluarga Byun?, padahal aku hanya iseng duduk disini. Ternyata benar kau orangnya", ucap YiFan memulai percakapan dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Daehyun.

"Ne. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Namamu siapa? Apa kau anak baru juga? Hoaaa alis matamu lucu sekali, seperti angry bird. Boleh aku menyentuhnya?", Baekhyun sepertinya melupakan pertanyaannya akan nama anak baru itu dan malah sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengelus alis mata YiFan yang bertaut seperti Angry Bird. Padahal namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak sedang dari sono-nya begono-_-. Ekspresi lucu Baekhyun mengundang senyum kecil dari YiFan. Ia kemudian memegang tangan Baekhyun yang menyentuh alisnya dan menatap namja kecil itu. Sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan lancang-nya. Tidak, tidak, YiFan tidak marah. Hanya saja YiFan memang memiliki tatapan tajam yang kadang diartikan berbeda oleh banyak orang. Ada yang menganggap tatapan itu sejenis tatapan menggoda, tatapan serius, dan tatapan marah. Seperti halnya Baekhyun, ia menganggap anak baru itu marah padanya. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam kecil.

"Mian.. aku hanya terlalu senang, karna aku suka sekali AngryBird. Apa kau marah.. eeerr?"

"Wu Yi Fan. Namaku Wu Yi Fan. Tapi panggil saja aku Kris. Dan aku tidak marah padamu Baekhyunna, memangnya kenapa kau berpikir begitu?", Tanya Kris dengan ekspresi pura-pura bingungnya. Padahal ia tau kenapa namja manis ini ketakutan, pasti karna tatapannya yang setajam silet itu. Namun, ia hanya ingin melihat ekspresi ketakutan imut itu lebih lama lagi. Ketika perhatian orang-orang telah dicuri olehnya, perhatiannya malah dicuri oleh si manis ini.

"Habisnya kau menatapku tajam seperti itu. Bahkan AngryBird saja tidak seram dan padahal tadi aku pikir kau terlihat imut dengan wajah AngryBird dan alis mata itu Kris-ya", jawab Baekhyun dengan nada kecewa yang menggemaskan. Ia memajukan bibirnya imut dengan alis yang juga hampir bertaut. YAH! Imut sekali.

"Hahaha, Tatapanku memang seperti ini Baekhyunna. Dan apa tadi? Kau bilang aku terlihat imut dengan alis mata ini? Hoho padahal orang-orang malah berpikir aku ini pemarah loh", Kris menggosok alisnya yang semakin membuat alis itu bertaut. Lucu sekali.

"Hihihihihi, lucu sekali. Kris-ya pasti cocok sekali melakukan aegyo! Ayo lakukan!", pinta Baekhyun sambil mengguncangkan bahu kiri Kris dengan semangat. Kris melakukan aegyo? Oh ayolah pantaskah? Jawabannya adalah.. ya lumayan pantas sih. *waktu itu aku liat video aegyo exo yg berbaris gt loh. Kris lucu bgt disana. Neomu gyeooowooo

Daehyun yang sedari tadi merasa diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun-nya kemudian berdiri dan ingin beranjak pergi dari kelasnya. Tidak tahan lama-lama berada dikelas sementara alasannya untuk tetap berada dikelas itu adalah Baekhyun. Namun lihatlah sekarang, Baekhyun mengacuhkannya. Untuk apa lagi dia dikelas? Lebih baik keluar atau tiduran diatap sekolah. Yah memang, Daehyun sebenarnya lebih suka berada diluar kelas daripada didalam kelas yang menurutnya membosankan itu.

"Daehyunnie mau kemana?", tiba-tiba suara imut itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Keluar. Sepertinya aku tau apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol tadi", Daehyun pun benar-benar pergi dengan meninggalkan kata-kata yang ambigu, bahkan sama sekali tidak dimengerti si polos Baekhyun.

"Daehyunnie aneh sekali.."

.

.

**Di kantin SM Highschool**

.

.

.

"Ya! Jung Daehyun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah tadi kau sedang syuting drama dengan si berisik muka yeoja itu?", sapa seorang pangeran Cabe, Park Chanyeol dengan seenak giginya.

"Tutup mulutmu Park Chanyeol. Atau kupatahkan gigimu!", ow Daehyun sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik rupanya.

"Keep calm bro! Keep calm and love Park Chanyeol! hehehe ada apa dengan plagiatorku ini? Apa kau ditolak oleh si muka yeoja itu?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya sibuk dengan anak baru bule itu. Namanya Kris", Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol. Bergabung bersama para namja gaul SM HighSchool lainnya. Disana terlihat ada Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, dan Kim Junmyeon yang sedang menikmati camilan mereka.

"Ah sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan kelas rupanya, sampai tidak tau ada anak baru, dan lagi itu bule", Chanyeol memasang tampang serius. 'sepertinya ada yang akan mengalahkan ketampananku', pikirnya sama seperti namja-namja tidak penting di kelas 11-B -_-

"Ya. Dan aku rasa dia akan menjadi sainganmu Park, karena tadi kulihat semua orang membicarakan ketampanan dan penampilannya. Hah cuih. Sebenarnya aku malas sekali menyebut orang lain selain diriku tampan. Tapi yah ini hanya sekedar informasi untukmu. Yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi, aku tidak ingin orang-orang di kantin ini mengira kita berteman. Kita ini Rival! Rival abadi dalam segala hal Park Chanyeol!", Daehyun pun meninggalkan kantin dengan smirk andalannya yang ditujukan pada Park Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam, masih memikirkan nasib ketampanannya yang sebentar lagi akan disaingi seseorang. Memang, ia belum melihat wajah si anak baru itu. Tapi mengingat Daehyun mengatakan bahwa anak itu 'Bule', berarti ia tampan. Bukankah kebanyakan orang Asia berpikir begitu? Hhehehe *pengalaman pribadi.

.

.

.

**Sepulang sekolah di kamar Baekhyun..**

"Bagaimana hari pertama anak manis eomma disekolah? Apa menyenangkan?", Tanya eomma Baekhyun pada anaknya yang sedang menelungkup seperti kura-kura diatas tempat tidur berbentuk strawberry-nya. Posisinya sedang membelakangi sang eomma dan tidak melirik sedikitpun. Ow, sepertinya Baekhyun sedang dalam mode ngambek. Ingatkah kalian saat Baekhyun berkata dia tidak akan pulang kerumah setelah sekolah?

**_Flashback_**

"Kenapa kau lesu sekali? Apa kau sakit? Mau kuantar pulang?", tawar seorang namja tinggi tampan yg tiba-tiba telah menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat tiang listrik mana yang menawarkan tumpangan padanya saat ini.

"Ah Kris-ya! Aku mau sekali diantar! Tapi bukan kerumah, kemana saja asal jangan kerumah! Aku ingin ikut denganmu! Bolehkah?", Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap, tak lupa menyertakan puppy eyes-nya yang hampir membuat Kris kehilangan pengendalian dirinya. Tangan mungil itu membentuk gesture seperti orang berdoa didepan wajahnya. Berharap sekali Kris mau membawanya kemana saja.

"Eh? Kenapa bukan kerumah? Apa kau sedang kabur Baekhyunna?", Tanya Kris heran mendengar permohonan namja imut pencuri hatinya itu.

"Aku hanya sedang malas bertemu eomma! Dan aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku bisa pergi dan bermain diluar seorang diri tanpa harus dikawal dan diawasi!", jawab Baekhyun dengan menggebu-gebu.

"pppffftt.. 'Sendiri?' Maksudmu bersamaku?", Kris terkekeh mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang sepertinya ingin sekali dianggap sudah mandiri oleh orang tuanya.'pergi sendiri?' oy kemon, Ia saja tidak tau jalan dan bahkan sekarang tengah memohon untuk ikut bersama Kris kemana saja. Begitukah yg disebut mandiri? Ckckck

"Kris kau mengejekku! Menyebalkan sekali! Yasudah kalau begitu aku benar-benar akan pergi sendiri! Kau dengar? I!"

Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Kris dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan kesal. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang melihat Kris yang hanya memandangnya santai. Ia berharap sekali Kris akan mengejarnya dan mengajaknya pergi bersama. Langkah Baekhyun mulai melambat, ia takut sekarang. Belum, ia belum keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ia masih di lorong kelasnya sambil menggenggam erat tali tas punggungnya. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh kebelakang dan tidak menemukan Kris disana.

"Ternyata Kris benar-benar membiarkanku pergi sendiri. Dia tega sekali, padahal kan aku tidak tau jalan. Uh, AngryBird jelek! Pokoknya besok aku tidak akan berbicara padanya lagi!", monolog Baekhyun yg menggerutu kesal sambil terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal hingga tanah dibawahnya terbelah(?)

"Siapa yang kau sebut jelek pinku puppy?" *ups panggilan macam apa ini?

Tiba-tiba saja entah darimana, hm atau mungkin dari galaxy(?) Kris datang dan memeluk gemas Baekhyun dari belakang. Mengangkat dan memutar-mutar tubuh kecil itu di udara. Pemiliknya pun berteriak minta diturunkan.

"Kyaaaaaa! Ya! Kris-ya geumanhae! Turunkan aku! Ya!", Baekhyun berteriak berisik sambil terus memukul-mukul tangan Kris yang melingkar diperutnya minta diturunkan.

"Salah siapa berani mengatakanku jelek? Bukankah tadi dikelas kau bilang aku ini imut?", ucap Kris sambil meletakkan dua jari telunjuknya di pipi. Mulai ber-aegyo rupanya. Dan.. gagal. Untung saja tidak ada Chanyeol cabe disini, kalau ada mungkin wajah tampan Kris akan disemprot pasta gigi oleh si Happy Virus itu.

"Habisnya kau benar-benar meninggalkanku! Aku kan tidak tau jalan Kris-ya!", Baekhyun merengut ngambek, memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris. Sebelum kepala kecil itu berputar 360 derajat(?), Kris telah menghadapkan kembali wajah imut itu padanya. Menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang berurat(?)

"Jangan cemberut begitu, kau bisa mengalahkan keimutanku kalau memasang wajah seperti itu Baekhyunna, hehehe. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan hatiku disini sendiri. Aku bisa mati, kau tau? Hatiku harus selalu bersamaku", ucap Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam. Sedangkan si polos Baekhyun hanya menatap Kris dengan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, tanda tak mengerti.

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja. Yang penting sekarang aku disini bersamamu. Sekarang ayo berangkat! Aku akan membawamu ke taman bermain!", bujuk Kris seraya membawa tangan Baekhyun menuju genggamannya yang kokoh.

"KAJJA!", Baekhyun membalas genggaman tangan Kris tak kalah erat dan malah menarik namja tinggi itu duluan.

.

.

Setibanya di parkiran mobil, langkah KrisBaek di hentikan oleh 2 orang namja berpakaian serba hitam yang menghadang jalan mereka. Aniyaaaa. Itu bukan penjahat dan terlalu lebay jika disebut menghadang. Mereka ternyata adalah bodyguard Baekhyun yang memakai jas hitam dan tentu saja mereka ingin menjemput sang "Tuan Muda".

"Saatnya pulang Tuan Muda Baekhyun", ucap salah satu bodyguard Baekhyun, sebut saja dia Hadi Maho.

"SHIRREO! Aku sudah bilang pada umma kalau aku tidak akan pulang hari ini!", tolak Baekhyun keras.

"Tapi baru saja Nyonya Byun memerintahkan kami untuk menjemput Tuan Muda kesekolah, sebaiknya Tuan Muda cepat masuk ke mobil, nanti kami akan membelikan Tuan Muda ice cream strawberry. Tuan Muda mau?", bujuk seorang bodyguard wanita yang bertampang namja, sebut saja Sari Atun. Sepertinya Byun Family mempekerjakan bodyguard bertampang kuli dari Indonesia.

Proses bujuk membujuk Byun Baekhyun untuk pulang kerumah itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh bodyguard Baekhyun dan juga dibantu oleh Kris yang berjanji lain kali akan mengajaknya bermain ke taman bermain yang ia katakan tadi. Baekhyun pun menurut dan pulang kerumah dengan wajah imut yang tertekuk.

.

.

**Back to present**

"Jadi karna itu Baekkie merajuk sekarang?, apa teman Baekkie setampan itu sehingga Baekkie ingin sekali pergi bermain dengannya? Eomma dengar tangan anak eomma juga digenggam erat olehnya", Tanya eomma Baekhyun dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Kris-ya itu imut eomma! Alisnya mirip AngryBird! Dan lagi Baekkie ingin sekali ke taman bermain itu", Baekhyun sepertinya belum berhenti merajuk.

"Nanti lain kali eomma janji akan mengajakmu kesana. Oke?"

"Tapi Baekkie ingin bersama teman Baekkie!"

"Bagaimana kalau dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?! Bukankah Kyungsoo sedang di Jepang?"

"Hai Baekyunnie..", sapa seorang namja imut dari depan pintu kamarnya mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Omo! Kyungie kapan kau datang? Neomu bogoshippo~~! Kenapa tidak memberitahukanku dulu?", Baekhyun langsung berhambur memeluk sepupu jauhnya Do Kyungsoo. Pelukan Baekhyun sangat erat hingga membuat Kyungsoo nyaris kehilangan kedua mata bulatnya yang mendesak ingin terjun bebas.

"Ya! Baekhyunnie sessakkk, lepaskan aku!", Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan menyesakkan Baekhyun dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung sepupunya itu.

"Hehehehehe aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu Kyungie, apa malam ini kau akan menginap disini?, kumohon jawab IYA.."

"Kyungsoo malam ini memang akan menginap disini Baekkie, makanya eomma memerintahkan bodyguard untuk menjemputmu sekaligus memaksamu pulang kerumah. Kau tidak merajuk lagi kan?", eomma Baekhyun mengelus kepala anak manjanya sayang.

"Tidak lagi eomma. Hehe, yasudah eomma cepat keluar dari kamarku! Aku ingin curhat antar sesama namja dengan Kyungie!", titah Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh eommanya keluar dari kamar dengan sangat kurang ajar. Eomma Baekhyun hanya berdecak dan berucap "Antar sesama namja manis maksudmu?"

"YA! Eomma sikkeuro!", mendengar teriakan kesal putra manisnya, Nyonya Byun Sungmin kemudian segera berlari secepat kilat keluar kamar Baekhyun daripada harus merusak gendang telinganya dengan suara cempreng anak semata wayangnya itu.

Setelah memastikan Eomma nya telah pergi jauh untuk selama-lamanya(?), Baekhyun segera menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya keatas strawberry-bed-nya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang telah lebih dulu menyamankan diri diatas tempat tidur berbentuk buah asam itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Baekhyunnie? Hm, aku dengar dari Sungmin-ahjumma, sekarang kau telah bersekolah di SM HighSchool, benarkah itu? Bagaimana rasanya hari pertamamu?", Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran dengan pengalaman pertama sepupunya ini.

"Nah itu dia yang ingin aku ceritakan Kyungie, hari pertamaku bersekolah disana rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Mereka semua baik padaku, dan ada 2 namja yang seharian ini selalu dekat denganku. Mereka lucu dan baik. Hmm dan… ", Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya, ia kemudian membalik tubuhnya menjadi telentang dan memeluk boneka strawberrynya gemas.

"….ada yang menciumku Kyungie", lanjutnya sambil melesakkan kepalanya ke boneka strawberrynya hingga wajah imut itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"MWO?! Menciummu?! Bagaimana bisa?! Aissshh kau taukan Baekhyunnie, jika eomma dan appamu mengetahui hal ini bisa dipastikan namja itu akan habis dan statusmu sebagai siswa di sekolah itu akan dicabut paksa, dan selamat datang kembali Home Schooling", ucap Kyungsoo menakuti Baekhyun dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ala pose selamat datang. Atau bayangin aja pose patung selamat datang-_-

"Justru itu bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu Kyungie?!, aku yakin disekolah tidak ada pengawal-pengawal suruhan appa, jadi tidak ada yang tau. Haaah.. aku penasaran arti ciumannya Kyungie, karena ciuman itu membuat sesuatu didalam sini berdebar-debar", ucap Baekhyun sambil menyentuh dadanya dibagian kiri sambil tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Memangnya dimana namja itu menciummu?"

"Dibibir"

"MWO?! Micheosso! Kenapa kau biarkan saja?", Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget seraya mengubah posisi tubuhnya jadi menghadap Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa Kyungie? Apa arti ciuman di bibir itu buruk?. Daehyunnie tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku."

"Daehyunnie? Itukah nama namja yang menciummu?"

"Ani. Bukan dia. Yang menciumku namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia sangat tampan dan tinggi Kyungie. Daehyunnie itu salah satu dari 2 namja yang menjadi teman dekatku dikelas itu. Daehyun bahkan dengan baik hatinya mau mengajariku arti dari setiap ciuman yang ia ketahui. Bahkan ia mencium tangan, pipi, dan keningku agar aku mengerti Kyungie. Dan kata Daehyunnie, aku akan mengetahui arti ciuman itu dari Chanyeollie sendiri, tapi aku ingin tau sekarang. Apa Kyungie tau artinya?"

Ucapan dan pertanyaan polos Baekhyun itupun menyulut rasa prihatin Kyungsoo. 'Sepertinya keputusan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun menyekolahkan Baekhyun disekolah itu adalah salah besar', monolog Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil memperhatikan ekspresi sepupunya yang malu-malu sendiri-_-. Dan mulailah petualangan 'menginap dirumah Baekhyun' malam itu dihabiskan dengan sex education(?) by Mr. DO-_-

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu di ruang kerja Nyonya Byun..**

"Apa saja yang dilakukan Baekhyunku disekolah seharian tadi Seokjin-ssi? Apa ia belajar dengan baik?", Tanya Nyonya Byun menyelidiki kegiatan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Dia sama sekali tidak belajar nyonya, fict ini hanya fokus pada cinta-cintaan bocah ingusannya nyonya-_ mianhae.. #abaikan. Tuan Muda Baekhyun pada awalnya memang gugup saat berbicara didepan kelasnya nyonya, namun setelah itu dia sudah bisa menyesuaikan dirinya dengan baik, hm..", jelas Seokjin-ahjussi selaku mata-mata Nyonya Byun disekolah Baekhyun. but wait, sepertinya ia belum menyelesaikan laporannya.

"Apa ada lagi? Atau ada yang kau sembunyikan Seokjin-ssi?", Nyonya Byun mengernyitkan dahinya, sepertinya curiga dengan laporan Seokjin-ahjussi yang terasa 'menggantung'

"Sebenarnya.. tadi ada yang sedikit mengejutkan Nyonya.. Hmm.. Itu.. hmm.. begini, Tuan Muda Baekhyun tadi dicium oleh salah seorang namja teman sekelasnya nyonya", terang Seokjin-ahjussi takut-takut. Entahlah, ia merasa dialah yang telah mencium Baekhyun sehingga akan dieksekusi mati saat ini juga oleh nyonya Byun.

"MWO?! Siapa namja kurang ajar yang mencium Baekhyunku?! Selidiki siapa dia Seokjin-ssi! Akan kurebus, kukukus, dan kugoreng bibir kurang ajarnya itu sampai overcook!", Nyonya Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan mendamprat meja kerjanya saking kesalnya ibu-ibu korban masterchef itu mendengar putra manisnya dilecehkan om-om pedofil. Ia menyesal telah memasukkan anaknya itu ke JIS(?)

"Namanya Park Chanyeol nyonya, hmm.. dan.. dia adalah putra Tuan Park Hangeng"

"WHUTTTTTTTT?!

"Salah nae mwoya eoh?!" 0.o

*(**T)usuk (B)okong (C)hanyeol***

alias

**TBC**

Annyeonghaseyo.. Tsuchiya Keda desu. Hehhehehe ini FF pertamaku loh. Ga nyangka ada yang review, baca, follow, bahkan favorite. Ga nyangka sama sekali. Buktinya aja yang chapter 1 gak aku bikin ''TBC'' nya kan. Takut gak ada yg baca. Tapi syukurlah ada yg baca dan review juga… Jeongmal gomawo.. Walaupun sedikit, tapi AKU SENENG BANGET. Jeongmal haengbokhae gitu lah kekeekkk Hontou ni Arigatou minna-san. Ceritanya emang pasaran, seputar hubungan percintaan anak ingusan gitu, tapi aku jamin aku gak njiplak kok dan pasti nanti juga ada konflik nya ^^ jadi jangan berhenti baca ya. Setidaknya baca aja sampe konfliknya masuk, sampe klimaks dan orgasme(?) *halah . Aku gak bisa janji bisa update yg agak panjangan gitu, soalnya aku nulis pas lagi mood dan dapet inspirasi. Kadang inspirasinya bisa pendek bisa panjang. Jadi, pas lagi mood aku pasti nulis dan langsung update gitu, kmaren lg gabisa login FFn makanya baru update sekarang. Curhat dikit nih, sbenernya aku cuma iseng masukin Daehyun disini, soalnya kan banyak yg bilang Daehyun itu mirip sama Baekhyun. padahal ga tau apa-apa tentang dia. Abis bikin chap1 aku langsung baca faktanya dan ngapalin wajahnya juga hehe. Trus juga mianhae lagi, di chapter ini malah ga ada ini fict ChanBaek apa bukan sih? Molla~ namanya juga author bau kencur labil, suka kebawa suasana sama Daebak malah lupa bikin ChanBAEK, tapi ini tetap ChanBaek kok. dan sekarang aku lagi bingung masukin konflik murahannya dimana-_- Pokoknya baca dan review ya! Biar author newbie yg bahasanya berantakan ini semangat! Hwaiting for me! mudah-mudahan masih ada yang baca.. aamiin..

**THANK YOU**

Cho Sungkyu, kacangpolongman, exindira, Majey Jannah 97, ByunGhei, You know who i am, FriederichOfficial, Special bubble, inggit, Happy Delight, parklili, DiraLeeXiOh, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, Nisa0517, yeoooollll, baekguya94, 48, , ChanBaekLuv


	3. Chapter 3

**Sikkeuro Innocent Boy!**

**Cast: Park Chan Yeol X Byun Baek Hyun**

**ChanBaek**

**Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Jung Dae Hyun  
**

**Genre: Romance, School-life, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love**

**OOC**

**Cerita Sebelumnya..**

"_MWO?! Siapa namja kurang ajar yang mencium Baekhyunku?! Selidiki siapa dia Seokjin-ssi! Akan kurebus, kukukus, dan kugoreng bibir kurang ajarnya itu sampai overcook!", Nyonya Byun berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan mendamprat meja kerjanya saking kesalnya ibu-ibu korban masterchef itu mendengar putra manisnya dilecehkan om-om pedofil. Ia menyesal telah memasukkan anaknya itu ke JIS(?)_

"_Namanya Park Chanyeol nyonya, hmm.. dan.. dia adalah putra Tuan Park Hangeng"_

"_WHUTTTTTTTT?!_

**CHAP 3**

Tidak terasa telah dua bulan Baekhyun bersekolah di SM HighSchool dan telah dua bulan juga sejak insiden pelecehan(?) dirinya oleh Park Chanyeol. Semenjak saat itu, Baekhyun tak bosan-bosannya menempel pada namja tiang itu. Salahkan Mr.D.O yg memberikan pengertian padanya bahwa ciuman di bibir artinya adalah "aku menyukaimu". Hal itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun sangat bahagia, pasalnya ia sangat menyukai Chanyeol dan berharap Chanyeol mau menjadi teman baiknya. Hanya itu saja, tidak lebihkah?

Mengenai reaksi Nyonya Byun saat itu? Oh ternyata ia tidak berbuat apa-apa pada Park Chanyeol mengingat ia adalah putra Park Hangeng sahabat suaminya dan ia juga tentu saja. Tuan Byun hanya memerintahkan pengawal Baekhyun untuk memastikan agar anaknya itu tidak disakiti secara fisik. Sepertinya Tuan Byun tidak memikirkan satu bagian lain yg akan tersakiti. Seperti.. hatinya mungkin?

Sikap Baekhyun selama ini selalu ditanggapi pedas oleh Spicy Banana Prince ini. Namun, karena memang dasarnya Baekhyun yang polos, ia tetap keukeuh akan persepsinya bahwa "Chanyeol menyukainya" dan tidak mengambil pusing sikap Chanyeol padanya yang bahkan membuat semua orang geram.

_**Flashback1**_

"Channie~~~!", Baekhyun yang baru tiba dikelasnya langsung berteriak nyaring memanggil Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak sampai satu meter jauh darinya. Teriakan itupun ditanggapi kesal oleh Chanyeol yang langsung merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menghadap keluar jendela. Matahari yang saat itu sangat terik sebenarnya sangat menusuk matanya, namun daripada harus melihat 'si muka yeoja' menurutnya itu, ia lebih memilih dibakar matahari.

"Channie, apa benar kau menyukaiku?", Tanya Baekhyun berbinar-binar dengan tubuh yang telah diposisikan sebagai tameng Chanyeol dari terik matahari yang sangat menyengat. But waiiittt, ''pertanyaan menyebalkan macam apa itu?'' ,pikir Chanyeol tidak terima dengan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Baekhyun. Ia pun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap namja manis itu tajam.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu muka yeoja?, jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu! Dan jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi atau kurobek mulut kecilmu!", ketus Chanyeol sambil menunjuk bibir Baekhyun yang sedang mengerucut.

"Tapi kata Kyungie, ciuman yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin artinya adalah kau menyukaiku. Channie jangan berbohong. Hmm aku juga menyukai Channie dan aku sangat ingin berteman dengan Channie tentu saja", ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis kemudian memeluk lengan kiri Chanyeol senang. 'Apa-apaan dia, seenaknya berpikiran begitu dan seenaknya menyentuhku', pikir Chanyeol risih. Cih, sebenarnya siapa yang 'se-enaknya saja' disini Park Chanyeol? Dia hanya memeluk lenganmu, bukan mencium bibirmu secara tiba-tiba didepan semua orang!

"Mulai hari ini aku akan mengikuti kemanapun Channie pergi!, karena teman kan memang harus bersama!", putus Baekhyun yang kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol dan memulai aksi 'mari memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tampan'. Chanyeol pun hanya menghela napas kesal, menyesal telah mencium Baekhyun saat itu hanya karena ingin pamer pada Daehyun dan akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini.

.

.

_**Flashback2**_

"Channie apa kau memang suka sekali disini?, hmm aku juga suka, tapi sedikit takut karena disini tinggi. Bagaimana kalau terjadi gempa?, aku harus lari kemana? Apa Channie tidak takut?", pertanyaan beruntun itupun dilontarkan Baekhyun saat ia dan Chanyeol sedang bersantai di atap sekolah. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang mengikuti Chanyeol kesana.

"Kau loncat saja kebawah, dan aku akan membantu mendorongmu", jawab Chanyeol santai namun terdengar sedikit kejam.

"Apa kita tidak akan loncat bersama?"

"Tidak, kau duluan saja. Kau pernah dengar istilah "LADIES FIRST" kan?"

"YA! Chanyeolie aku namja! Ladies itu kan yeoja! Aku ini pintar bahasa Inggris tau! Jadi Chanyeolie jangan membodohiku! Rasakan ini!" *rasengan* BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!, Baekhyun memukuli Bahu Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang kecil dan sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berefek apa-apa pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak suka mendengar Chanyeol menyebutnya cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sungguh, seimut dan semanis apapun dia, ia tidak ingin disebut yeoja apalagi jika ditambah kata cantik. Selama ini Baekhyun menerima jika ia dikatakan manis atau imut. Tapi tidak dengan yang satu itu.

"Oh kau pintar bahasa inggris? geurae.. lalu apa kau tau artinya ini…..", Chanyeol kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

"…Sikkeuro, Innocent Boy! Stop calling me all day with those disgusting name. Stop messing with me. Be with you in every single time is wasting my time. Can you tell me how can I get you to not bothering me anymore?" Walaupun dengan bahasa inggris yang pas-pasan, Baekhyun sedikit mematung mendengar kalimat itu. Bukan, dia bukan sedang memikirkan apa artinya. Ia hanya berusaha memahami kenapa hatinya sedikit berdenyut ngilu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol itu. Ia kemudian hanya terdiam memandang Chanyeol yang kembali akan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Memukulku?, kau pikir kau siapa bisa bersikap begitu padaku? bahkan yeojachinguku saja tidak pernah memukulku! Kau benar-benar tidak tau diri Byun! Apa kau kira aku ini pengawalmu yang bisa kau pukul seenaknya?"

"Yeojachingu? Apa Channie punya yeojachingu?", Tanya Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan-ucapan mengerikan Chanyeol untuknya.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau pikir aku gay sepertimu!, dan hanya namja gay menjijikan seperti dua kecebong itu yang mau menjadi kekasihmu!"

"Gay?"

"Oh! Aku lupa kalau kau itu innocent dan hampir bodoh. Gay itu namja penyuka sesama namja. Kau bilang kau menyukaiku kan? Dan namja muka yeoja sepertimu sudah pasti gay dan aku membencinya! Menjijikan! Jadi, menjauhlah dariku karna aku tidak ingin dikira gay karna selalu bersamamu!", putus Chanyeol kasar lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung mengulang kembali semua yang Chanyeol katakan di pikirannya seperti kaset rusak.

Ia memang tidak terlalu paham dengan gay gay yang Chanyeol katakan. Yang ia mengerti adalah Chanyeol membenci gay, dia adalah gay, dan otomatis Chanyeol mebencinya.. Namun itu tidak terlalu ia pikirkan, bukankah selama ini Chanyeol memang selalu berkat-kata kasar padanya? Mungkin kali ini memang agak sedikit nyeri, namun ini bisa diabaikan kecuali yang satu itu. Satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya..

.

"Benarkah Channie punya yeojachingu?"

.

.

.

_**Flashback3**_

"Channie! Lihat apa yang aku bawakan untukmu..", ucap Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari untuned ukulelenya. Chanyeol hanya berdecak tanpa menghiraukan namja manis itu.

"Chanyeolie, terimalah!"

"Chanyeolie lihat ini sebentar! Aku membuat ini untukmu!", tangan kecil itupun mulai beraksi dengan menarik-narik ujung seragam Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolie~~ Channie~~ ChanChan~~Kkaebsong~~"

"YA! Sikkeuro!, Bisakah mulut kecilmu itu diam? Atau kau mau kusumpal ukulele hah?!", Chanyeol langsung menyemprot Baekhyun dengan kata-kata kasarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan ukulele.

"Mian.. aku hanya membawakan ini utuk Channie, ini.. kue buatanku..", Baekhyun menyerahkan kue hasil usahanya belajar dengan kepala pelayannya dirumah.

"Aku dengar, Channie suka sekali pisang, makanya aku buatkan kue pisang utuk Channie~", ucapnya tulus sambil tersenyum manis. Sungguh, orang yang tega menghapus senyum manis ini adalah bukan orang, alias setan.

"Letakkan saja disitu. Aku tidak bernafsu!. Dan tenang saja, tidak akan kubuang, nanti akan kuberikan pada anjingku dirumah", ucap Chanyeol santai tanpa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang mulai berubah sendu. Hasil jerih payahnya tidak dihargai sama sekali. Bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun tidak diizinkannya untuk mencicipi kue itu. 'Hanya untuk Chanyeol' begitu pikirnya.

Daehyun yang melihat Baekhyun-nya diperlakukan seperti itu, mendengus geram dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga urat-urat ditangannya menyembul keluar.. Ingin sekali ia pecahkan kepala Chanyeol saat itu juga. Namun ia tahan dengan wajah memerah marah, karna Baekhyun pernah bilang bahwa ia sangat takut melihat perkelahian, melihat orang saling memukul dan bersimbah darah. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun-nya takut padanya yang pasti akan terlihat sangat kejam ketika memukul seseorang.

Pergulatan hati Daehyun saat itu akhirnya mereda dalam beberapa detik. Ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Ia memutuskan untuk meminta kue itu pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunna, kuenya untukku saja. Sepertinya aku sangat lapar sekarang", pinta Daehyun tanpa mengingatkan Baekhyun akan penolakan Chanyeol terhadap kuenya.

"Eh? Daehyunie mau kue ini?, Tidak bisa Daehyunie. Ini hanya untuk Channie", jawab Baekhyun yang dengan bodohnya masih memikirkan Chanyeol yang bahkan berniat memberikan kue itu pada ANJING!. Sepintas terlihat Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Sepintas..

"Tapi, aku telah membuatkan cheesecake untuk Daehyunie! Bukankah kau bilang kau suka cheesecake?", ternyata Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ucapan yang kembali mengangkat bibir Daehyun keatas dan menjatuhkan bibir seseorang ke bawah. Ya, seseorang diantara mereka.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cheesecake untuk Daehyun dari kotak yang satunya lagi dan memberikannya untuk Daehyun. Daehyun sangat senang dan memakan cheesecake itu dengan lahap.

Tiba-tiba Kris yang sedari tadi juga ada disitu mencodongkan tubuhnya ke meja Chanyeol dan kemudian mengambil kue itu. Chanyeol sedikit membelalakkan matanya melihat calon makanan anjingnya itu diambil orang.

"Aku makan ya Baekhyunna, kue ini terlalu enak untuk jadi makanan anjing", ucap Kris dengan mata yang melirik tajam pada Chanyeol yang dibalasnya tak kalah tajam.

"Ya! Kris-ya! Kenapa dimakan? Padahal aku juga membuatkan kue rasa chicken untukmu!, kenapa memakan punya Channie? Ukh!", Baekhyun merengut sebal menatap Kris yang hanya dibalas Kris dengan cengiran lucu yang menampakkan gusinya. "Chicken nae style aniya", jawabnya kemudian.

"Ah! ternyata anjingku dari Canada ada disini dan memakan langsung kuenya! Berarti tidak perlu dirumah ya? Terimakasih kuenya muka yeoja, sepertinya anjingku sangat menyukainya", ucap Chanyeol sarkastis sambil berdiri dan mengelus kepala Kris layaknya seeokor anjing. Kris hanya diam saja, ia cukup dewasa untuk menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

Chanyeol meninggalkan kelas itu dengan muka masam yang kentara. Ingat, dia bukan Kris yang bisa menyembunyikan apapun dengan rapi. 'Cih, dia juga membuatkannya untuk orang lain', batin namja kasar itu tak sengaja.

.

.

.

**Back to present**

Hari ini Baekhyun berangkat sekolah dengan membawa sesuatu yang berbeda. Tepatnya penampilan yang berbeda. Apanya? Rambut? Masih berwarna madu. Seragam? Hei, tidak mungkin dia akan memakai seragam yang berbeda dari siswa lainnya. Pipi? Masih bulat dan berwarna pink seperti biasa. Eh tunggu, apa itu? Kenapa mata sipitnya terlihat membesar? Ah! Ternyata setelah dilihat dari dekat oleh para fangirl pecinta sesama jenis, eh maksudnya pecinta namja manis, ternyata hari itu Baekhyun memakai eyeliner! Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang mengajarkannya memakai benda itu. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Daehyun. Alasannya karna ia ingin Baekhyun terlihat semakin mirip dengannya. Karena ia pernah dengar bisik-bisik dari para fangirl, bahwa Baekhyun terlihat sedikit mirip dengannya, hanya saja matanya terlihat lebih besar karna polesan eyeliner. Baekhyun pun terlihat lebih cantik dengan eyeliner itu. Semua orang memuji dandanan barunya.

.

"Baekhyunna kau cantik sekali dengan eyeliner itu, darimana kau mendapatkan ide untuk memakainya?"

.

"Baekhyunna apa kau memakainya sendiri?"

.

"Baekhyunna besok aku juga ingin memakai eyeliner sepertimu, boleh kan?"

.

"Baekhyunna kau terlihat semakin mirip dengan Daehyun ne?"

.

CUKUP! Pertanyaan terakhir itu membuat telinga Chanyeol yang duduk dibangkunya semakin panas. Ia merasa murid-murid dikelas itu terlalu berisik meributkan dandanan Baekhyun yang can.. maksudnya biasa-biasa saja itu. Ia kemudian menulikan telinganya dengan memakai earphone dan mendengarkan musik.

"Daehyunnie yang mengajarkanku memakainya, katanya agar mataku kelihatan besar. Hehe apakah cocok denganku?", Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya sambil membulatkan matanya lucu, memperlihatkan hasil karyanya.

"Tentu saja bagus, karena kau semakin mirip denganku yang tampan ini, tapi kau versi manisnya Baekhyunna", sambut Daehyun sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang tersenyum malu karena dipuji.

Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi malu-malu Baekhyun itu hanya mendecih dibangkunya sambil bergumam 'sok imut'. Kris yang berada diseberang tempat duduk Chanyeol dapat mendengar jelas gumaman itu. Tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol, ia berkata "Setidaknya dia memang lebih imut daripada yeoja-yeoja murahan yang selama ini kau kencani"

Chanyeol yang merasa gumamannya dibalas seseorang langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan menatap Kris tajam, sementara Kris masih saja memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sekarang berjalan kearah tempat duduknya, tepat diantara Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Channie~, hari ini aku memakai eyeliner. Apa aku terlihat tampan?", Tanya Baekhyun begitu sukses mendudukan pantatnya dikursi itu. Ia langsung menghadap kearah Chanyeol dan menatapnya penuh harap. Sementara Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mendengar, karena terus terang saja music yang diputar oleh chanyeol di mp3playernya sama sekali tidak keras, dan ia dengan jelas dapat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. 'Tampan apanya? Aku yang tampan! Kau itu can.. maksudku biasa-biasa saja begitu', monolog Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Channie~ kau tidak mendengarku ya? Chanyeolie kkaebsoooong~", Baekhyun menarik-narik seragam Chanyeol dibagian bajunya yang membuat Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Namun, belum sempat ia bicara, seorang yeoja datang entah darimana dan menepis tangan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol-nya(?).

"Hei apa-apaan kau namja centil, seenaknya saja menyentuh namjachinguku! Kau pikir kau siapa? Dasar tidak tau diri! Sudah diacuhkan berkali-kali tetap saja mendekatinya! Kau ini terlalu bodoh atau terlalu murahan hah?!", semprot seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah Kim Yejin, salah satu dari yeojachingu Chanyeol, mengingat namja playboy ini punya banyak yeojachingu.

"Mian, tadi aku hanya memanggil Channie. Tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku", ucap Baekhyun menunuduk takut. Sungguh, yeoja ini terlihat lebih seram daripada eommanya ketika marah.

"Memangnya kau siapa sehingga namjachinguku harus mendengarmu?!", bentak Yeoja songong itu sekali lagi.

"Mundurlah Baekhyun, kau terlihat lemah jika harus ketakutan pada yeoja begitu", ucap Daehyun seraya memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menarik namja mungil itu ke belakang tubuhnya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat kejadian itu langsung berdiri dan menggenggam sebelah tangan yeojachingnya itu sambil menatap tajam kearah Daehyun yang kini juga tengah menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang ketakutan.

"Sudahlah chagiya, kau tidak perlu menghabiskan energimu untuk memarahi si muka yeoja ini. Biarkan ia diurus oleh si muka gusi dan si muka keriput ini", ucap Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kris dan Daehyun bergantian.

"Arraseo, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin chagiya? Aku lapaaar~", ajak Yejin dengan ekspresi sok imutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku menjawab pertanyaan si muka yeoja berisik ini dulu chagiya", ijin Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang Daehyun.

Ia menatap tajam genggaman tangan dua namja itu kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyentakkannya sehingga Baekhyun terhuyung kedepan nyaris terjatuh kearah tubuhnya sebelum namja pemarah itu kembali mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga namja manis itu kembali sulit menyeimbangkan posisi berdirinya. Ia tidak berani menatap namja tiang itu. Menundukkan kepala adalah hobinya sekarang

"Aku dengar tadi kau menanyakan padaku bagaimana wajahmu dengan eyeliner ini ya?", Tanya Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui jawabannya. Ia menanyakan hal itu sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan tangannya sambil meneliti wajah cantik namja itu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain, selain kearah Chanyeol. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia sangat takut sekarang.

"Ne, kau memang cantik dengan eyeliner ini", ucap Chanyeol akhirnya tanpa melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun. Sontak, ucapan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada Chanyeol dan membuat orang-orang yang terlibat dalam keributan itu terkejut. Chanyeol memuji Baekhyun dan mengatakannya cantik?

"Ya, dan akan lebih cantik lagi jika kau memakainya dengan cara seperti ini..", Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkan dua jempolnya ke mata Baekhyun yang terkena polesan eyeliner. Ia menggesekan kedua jempolnya yang terkena eyeliner itu ke kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun sehingga wajah putih Baekhyun terkena noda-noda hitam eyeliner karna memang saat itu Baekhyun memakai eyeliner cair yang lumayan tebal. Setelah melakukan hal kejam itu, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun dan kembali mendekati yeojachingunya, Kim Yejin.

"YA! Chagiya~ kau mengagetkanku~ aku pikir kau benar-benar memuji namja bodoh ini", ucap Yejin sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol dan memandang remeh Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin chagiya, apa menurutmu yang seperti itu cantik?", tunjuk Chanyeol pada wajah Baekhyun yang kotor akibat perbuatannya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya yang mendesak ingin keluar dari mata sipit itu. Ia sakit hati karena Yejin mengatainya bodoh, dan lebih sakit ketika Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat bodoh kali ini. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya kali ini. Ia jelas-jelas mengetahui Chanyeol mempermalukan dirinya didepan semua orang dan menertawakan keadannya yang sangat buruk saat ini. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama untuk melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia memilih untuk tetap berdiri, mungkin menunggu kata-kata kasar Chanyeol setelahnya. Atau menunggu sesorang membawanya pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu..

"Jangan jatuhkan air matamu hanya untuk orang yang bahkan tidak bisa menghapusnya kembali Baekhyunna", ujar Kris lembut dengan tangan yang setia menghapus air mata di kedua pipi namja manis itu. Kris pun membawa namja rapuh itu keluar. Ia tidak ingin makhluk teramat lembut ini terus dicabik-cabik oleh orang yang bahkan tidak pernah menyebut namanya.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, Kris berucap tajam " Karena ada dua orang yang bersedia melindungi Baekhyun saat ini, aku akan memberimu keringanan dengan hanya tinggal satu orang saja. Tapi jika sekali lagi kau menyakiti Baekhyun, aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri bahkan tak akan berbagi satu pukulan pun dengan pria itu!", ucap Kris menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan tangannya menunjuk Daehyun yang disebutnya 'pria itu'.

Chanyeol tak kunjung melepaskan tatapannya pada Kris dan Baekhyun yang bahkan hanya tinggal suara derap langkah kaki yang perlahan mulai tak terdengar. Sampai akhirnya seseorang menyadarkannya...

.

"KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR MAHAL AIR MATANYA PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

**BUAGH!**

**.**

**.**

**(T)**itit (**B)**aekhyun (**C)**antik

Alias

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Mianhae aku malah menyiksa Baekhyun dihari ulang tahunnya. heheheehe tapi kan rapopooo. wong cuma epep kok kkkk

SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMDINA URI BAEKHYUNNIEEEE!

생일 축하합니다

.

.

**THANK YOU **

Happy Delight, parklili, Guest, Abang Chanyeol, OhKkaebLulu, Special bubble, FriederichOfficial, DiraLeeXiOh, Majey Jannah 97, 48, exindira, Nisa0517, ChanBaekLuv


	4. Chapter 4

**Sikkeuro Innocent Boy!**

**Cast: Park Chan Yeol X Byun Baek Hyun**

**ChanBaek**

**Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Jung Dae Hyun**

**Genre: Romance, School-life, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love**

**OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya..**

**.**

_Chanyeol tak kunjung melepaskan tatapannya dari Kris dan Baekhyun yang bahkan hanya tinggal suara derap langkah kaki yang perlahan mulai tak terdengar. Sampai akhirnya seseorang menyadarkannya._

"_KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR MAHAL AIR MATANYA PARK CHANYEOL!"_

_._

_._

_**BUAGH!**_

.

.

**CHAP 4 **

Daehyun seperti orang kesetanan memukuli wajah Chanyeol dengan tinjunya. Ketika Chanyeol terjatuh akibat pukulan keras itu, Daehyun langsung menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol dan kembali melayangkan pukulannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia seperti tak mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk hanya sekedar bernapas. Baginya, pukulan bertubi-tubi ini masih tidak cukup untuk membayar air mata Baekhyun yang terbuang sia-sia untuk menangisi setan ini. Toh juga sampai wajah brengsek ini hancur pun, itu tidak akan bisa menarik kembali air mata Baekhyun-nya.

"Bangun Park! Aku ingin melihat hasil karyaku!", titah Daehyun keras sambil menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini bukan untuk melayangkan sebuah tinju, tapi untuk melihat 'Maha Karya' Jung Daehyun yang dilukis diatas kanvas bermerek Park Chanyeol.

Namja kanvas itu meludah darah kesamping tubunya sebelum benar-benar berdiri. Yejin yang melihat cairan berbau anyir yang keluar dari mulut Park Chanyeol itu lalu bergidik ngeri kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia tidak ingin jadi korban selanjutnya, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah pemicu dari keributan ini. Begitukah kelakuan seorang 'yeojachingu'?

"Bersyukurlah kau kuberi warna ungu, bukan warna hitam seperti yang kau berikan pada Baekhyun", ucap Daehyun tajam dengan mata yang memandang remeh wajah lebam Chanyeol.

.

.

**Sementara itu di halaman belakang sekolah..**

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk menangis, tapi aku juga tidak mengijikanmu melakukannya terlalu lama Baekhyunna. Menangis memang membuatmu lega, tapi terkadang juga membuatmu semakin sulit melupakan alasan dibalik tangisanmu", ujar Kris sambil mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun yang menangis dipelukannya. Wajah Baekhyun kini telah kembali putih setelah dibersihkan Kris dengan tissue basah miliknya

"Hiks.. kenapa Channie jahat padaku Kris-ya? apa karna aku terlalu bodoh seperti yang dikatakan Yejin? Sebenarnya apa yang tidak aku mengerti sehingga mereka mengataiku bodoh? Hiks.. ", Tanya Baekhyun sedih mengingat perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

"Kau tidak bodoh Baekhyunna, Chanyeol yang bodoh karena telah membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan padanya?", Tanya Kris serius sambil melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun dari pelukannya. Baekhyun menengadah menatap Kris dengan wajahnya yang masih dibanjiri air mata

"Aku menyukai Channie. Aku ingin dekat dengan Channie seperti aku dekat dengan Kris-ya dan Daehyunnie. Aku ingin Channie bersikap baik padaku seperti yang dilakukannya pada Yejin. Dan.. dan aku tidak suka Yejin dekat dengan Channie", jujur Bekhyun pada Kris sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mengutarakan 'kecemburuannya'. Sementara Kris masih setia mendengar curahan hati Baekhyun itu.'Kau cemburu Baekhyunna', responnya dalam hati. Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan lega, daripada harus terus menangis tanpa mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Eomma bilang membenci orang itu tidak baik, tapi aku.. aku tidak bisa tidak membenci Yejin Kris-ya, apa aku telah berbuat jahat dengan membencinya?", Tanya Baekhyun kemudian. Air mata itu perlahan mulai surut seiring pengakuannya pada Kris.

"Membenci memang tidak baik Baekhyunna, tapi terkadang kita tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang harusnya kita rasakan dan apa yang tidak. Jika tadi aku jadi kau, aku mungkin telah memukul muka plastik Yeoja itu. Jadi mengingat kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, bagiku kau adalah orang yang baik. Jadi berhentilah menangis, kau tidak salah", ucap Kris dengan senyumannya yang menenangkan Baekhyun, ia kemudian mencubit hidung lucu Baekhyun yang memerah karena menangis.

"Appo..", keluh Baekhyun sakit akibat cubitan di hidungnya. Bibir yang mengerucut imut itu seakan mengundang Kris untuk menciumnya saat itu juga.

CHU~

"Hhnng?", Baekhyun hanya berdengung kaget merasakan ciuman Kris. Kris menciumnya tepat di dua belah mata sipit itu. Kris mencium dua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu bergantian, kiri dan kanan. Setelah menciumnya cukup lama, Kris melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap mata Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai terbuka meminta penjelasan.

"Ini ciuman yang paling manis dan menenangkan. Disebut juga dengan angel kiss. Artinya adalah aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Jadi berhentilah bersedih, karena aku akan melindungimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu Baekhyunna. Apa kebaikanku ini akan kau bayar dengan airmata, hm?", Tanya Kris dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tampan..

"ANI!", jawab Baekhyun cepat kemudian segera menghapus jejak-jejak airmatanya dan mengulas senyuman untuk Kris. Kris mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang.

"Aku dengar Daehyun juga melakukan hal ini padamu, kekeke" Ujar Kris sambil terkekeh geli.

"Berarti Kris berhutang lima ciuman lagi padaku!"

"Nee. Hm dan apa kau tau? kali ini baru pertama kalinya aku merasa ingin punya banyak hutang denganmu Baekhyunna, hehehe aku akan menyicilnya, bagaimana?"

"NE!", jawab Baekhyun semangat dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya berulang kali. Kris tersenyum senang, Ia senang karena telah membuat Baekhyun kembali ceria untuk saat ini.

Ternyata adegan manis itu tak luput dari penglihatan seseorang yang berdiri dibalik pohon tak jauh dari dua namja berbeda ukuran itu. Ia meremukkan tissue toilet yang berada digenggamannya hingga tak lagi berbentuk. Gulungan tissue toilet itu hancur, pertanda kuatnya remukkan itu.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, ditempat menenangkan dan terkadang menjadi tempat untuk mencari inspirasi dan ide-ide kreatif bagi sebagian orang. Ya, sebut saja namanya toilet. Chanyeol hendak mencuci muka, sekedar untuk menghilangkan noda darah dan rasa panas di setiap sudut wajahnya yang dilukis Daehyun. Setelah dirasa sudah bersih dan wajahnya telah kembali tampan, ia hendak berjalan keluar.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat gulungan tissue toilet yang tergantung disamping cermin wastafel. Tissue itu mengingatkannya pada wajah seseorang yang kotor akibat perbuatannya. Ia kemudian menghela napas berat, 'apa dia telah membersihkan wajahnya?', Tanya Chanyeol dalam hatinya dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tak menunggu waktu lama, ia segera menyambar tissue itu dan berlari keluar. Hingga akhirnya, pemandangan menyebalkan inilah yang ia lihat.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

"Yo, bro! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?, apa kau berlatih tinju sekarang?. Kalau iya, berarti kau bodoh sekali ya, sampai babak belur begini. Benar-benar tidak cocok jadi sparing partner ku", ejek seorang namja berkulit gelap ber-name-tag Kim Jong In.

"Diam kau anak hitam! Kau membuat wajahku semakin panas", kesal Chanyeol sambil menendang bangku Jongin didepannya. Bukan bangku dikelas, tapi mereka sedang berada di kantin sekarang.

"Memangnya siapa yang memukulmu Chanyeol-ah?", Tanya Junmyeon sambil memperhatikan wajah lebam Chanyeol.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Daehyun keriput ber-eyeliner", sambar Sehun maknae evil selevel Chanyeol.

"Daehyun? Apa yang si bodoh ini lakukan sampai si Daehyun itu menghajarnya?", kaget Jongin.

"Ia membuat Byun Baekhyun menangis dengan mempermalukannya didepan semua orang. Chanyeol mengotori wajah Baekhyun dengan eyeliner"

"YA! Dasar hoobae tukang gosip! Apa yang kau lakukan dikelas 11? Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bermain saja dikelasmu bodoh!", sambar Chanyeol marah Sehun memberitahu anggota geng-nya mengenai keributan itu.

"ckckck, untung saja keluarga Byun belakangan ini telah menarik para pengawalnya yang suka memata-matai itu. Kalau tidak, kau akan mendapatkan lebam yang lebih dari ini Chanyeol-ah", ucap Junmyeon.

"Keluarga Baekhyun menarik para bodyguard itu? Kenapa bisa?", Tanya Jongin ingin tahu.

"Permintaan Baekhyun sendiri. Ia benar-benar ingin bebas dari pengawasan para pengawal itu. Dan sekarang, pengawal-pengawal itu hanya bertugas menjemputnya sepulang sekolah. Hm dan katanya juga permintaan Baekhyun itu dikabulkan karena memang, keluarga Byun percaya dengan sekolah ini, karena Park Hangeng ayah si bodoh ini adalah sahabat mereka. Walaupun belakangan ini aku dengar nyonya Byun sempat marah mengetahui anaknya dicium oleh pria mesum diantara kita", jelas Junmyeon sambil sedikit melirik Chanyeol berniat menyindir pria berpisang itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sehingga kau membencinya Park?", Tanya Jongin tak habis pikir dengan sikap sahabatnya yang keterlaluan ini.

"Aku hanya membencinya karena ia berisik dan selalu menempel padaku", jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Bukankah yeojachingumu juga begitu hyung?", Tanya Sehun menyinggung Chanyeol.

"Benar, dan aku pikir Byun Baekhyun itu lebih manis daripada yeojachingumu yang sikapnya dibuat-buat itu. Aku saja tidak keberatan jika terus ditempeli Baekhyun seperti itu. Memelukku, bermanja-manja padaku, mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika merajuk, menggembungkan pipinya ketika keinginannya tak kupenuhi, Haah.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat burung kecilku ingin terbang", hayal Jongin mendadak masturbasi.

"Kalau ingin masturbasi sana pergi ke warnet Jong!", sembur Junmyeon geli melihat Jongin yang bersiap-siap masturbasi dihadapannya. Oh sungguh, itu bukan konsumsi publik. You should do that in your private room!

"Lalu kenapa kau membencinya hyung?", Tanya Sehun mengulang kembali pertanyaan Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dia gay"

"Bukankah kau juga begitu?", Tanya Jongin yang sukses membuat Chanyeol mendelik tajam padanya.

.

.

_**Flashback 7 tahun yang lalu**_

Hari ini Chanyeol kecil lagi-lagi mengunjungi taman bunga yg jauh dari rumahnya. Namun ia mengunjungi taman itu bukan untuk melihat bunga, tapi untuk melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari itu. Ya, seorang yeoja manis yang seminggu sekali mengunjungi taman itu dengan ditemani pria dewasa ber-jas hitam yang setia mengawasinya. Yeoja manis itu memetik macam-macam bunga dan menciuminya sambil tersenyum dan terkadang mengernyit lucu. Bukankah tidak semua bunga yang berbau harum?

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan hidung yang mengembang. Senang sekali rasanya ia melihat yeoja manis itu tersenyum dan tertawa. Namun, selama ini ia lihat yeoja itu hanya bermain sendiri, tersenyum sendiri, dan tertawa sendiri, mungkin jika wajahnya tidak manis dan pakaiannya tidak mewah begitu, orang-orang akan menganggapnya gila. Timbul niat dihati Chanyeol untuk mendekati yeoja kecil itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol pun mendekati yeoja itu dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Annyeong.. Park Chan Jin imnida. Tapi, panggil saja Chanjin. Ireumi mwoeyo?", Tanya Chanyeol ramah. Tapi, yang tadi itu apa? Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama siapa? Park Chan Jin? Pffftt.. apa maksudmu Chanyeol kecil?

"Hnng?, Chanjin? Eum! Byun Baekhyun imnida. Tapi biasanya aku dipanggil Baekkie", jawab yeoja kecil itu sambil memamerkan eyesmilenya yang semakin membuat Chanyeol membulatkan bola matanya yang sudah sangat bulat itu.

"Baekkie kenapa bermain sendiri? Dan siapa yang selalu mengawasimu dimobil itu?", Tanya Chanyeol takut-takut melirik pengawal Baekhyun yang sedang mengawasi dirinya dan Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya mengawasi Baekhyun, dan menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Oh kata eommaku orang-orang itu sebutannya 'Guardian Angel', tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu. Jelek dan seram. Aku lebih setuju jika nama itu untuk Chanjinie. Chanjinie kan tampan dan manis", puji Baekhyun jujur.

Pujian Baekhyun itu membuat pipi Chanyeol memerah lucu khas anak-anak yang sedang digoda orang tuanya. Pipi tembam Chanyeol yang memerah kemudian menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Yeoja manis itu mencubitinya dan menarik gemas pipi gembul itu. Telinga peri Chanyeol yang lebar pun tak luput dari kenakalan tangan kecil Baekhyun

"Ya! Baekkie sampai kapan kau akan menarik-narik telingaku?", tanya Chanyeol pura-pura kesal padahal senang bisa disentuh Baekhyun-nya yang manis.

"Hihihihihi habisnya telinga Chanjinie lucu sekali, seperti yoda. Lebar dan panjang", jawab Baekhyun dengan menyebut-nyebut nama karakter di film kesukaannya itu.

Pertemuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun rutin terjadi selama sekali semingu. Dan ini adalah mingu ke-enam Chanyeol akan menemui Baekhyun ditaman itu. Kali ini ia tidak datang sendiri, ia membawa teman-temannya untuk diperkenalkan pada Baekhyun. Teman-teman Baekhyun itupun penasaran bagaimana wajah yeoja manis yang sering dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya ini.

Sesampainya ditaman, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di rerumputan dan membelakanginya. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol disana. Chanyeol pun berinisiatif mendekati Baekhyun dari belakang kemudian menutup mata Baekhyun.

"YA! Nuguya?! Lepaskan aku! Kau ingin menculikku ya?! Lepaskan!", teriak Baekhyun histeris. Pengawal Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol yang hanya mengerjai Baekhyun itupun diam saja karena memang tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Tuan Muda-nya. Chanyeol pun mulai melepaskan tangannya dan memutar wajah Baekhyun menghadapnya.

"Taraaa! Lihat siapa yang aku bawa! Bukankah Baekkie bilang ingin punya banyak teman? Jadi aku bawa teman-temanku kesini!", ucap Chanyeol memberikan kejutan pada Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau Baekhyun?", Tanya salah satu teman Chanyeol berusaha memastikan.

"Suga? Ne, oraemaniyo! Apa kabar?", sapa Baekhyun yang mengagetkan Chanyeol.

"Kalian saling mengenal?", Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Tentu saja, ini adalah namja kecil yang dulu pernah kuceritakan padamu", jawab Suga.

"MWO? NAMJA?", kaget Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun histeris.

"hahahaha kau menyukai namja! kata hyungku, Namja yang menyukai namja itu namanya gay, dan itu menjijikan!, kau menjijikan!', ejek Kim Namjoon salah satu teman Chanyeol sambil berteriak.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi lelucon baru disekolah!", ucap teman Chanyeol yang lainnya.

Setelah mengetahui 'kekasih khayalan' Chanyeol yang ternyata namja dan setelah puas mengejek Chanyeol, teman-temannya pun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung sambil menatapi tanah dibawahnya. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol mendadak jadi pendiam itu pun mendekati namja bertelinga yoda itu.

"Chanjinie kenapa diam? Dan kenapa teman-temanmu pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan lengan kanan Chanyeol.

"Jangan sentuh aku", ucap Chanyeol nyaris tak terdengar.

"eung?"

"KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU! LEPASKAN TANGANMU!", bentak Chanyeol sambil menyentakkan tangannya hingga genggaman tangan Baekhyun terlepas. Namun ternyata sentakan itu tidak hanya membuat genggamannya terlepas, namun juga keseimbangan namja manis itu. Ia terjatuh dan lututnya tepat mengenai batu-batu kecil yang lumayan banyak dibawah kakinya. Berdarah.

Pengawal Baekhyun yang melihat itupun tak tinggal diam, mereka yang berjumlah dua orang itupun berlari menuju Tuan Mudanya. Pengawal pertama segera mengobati kaki Baekhyun yang terluka, sedangkan pengawal yang kedua memarahi Chanyeol dan mencengkram tangan namja kecil itu keras. Sepertinya keluarga Byun memperkerjakan pengawal berdarah dingin saat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan tanganku!", bentak Chanyeol pada namja dewasa itu.

"Tidak sebelum kau juga melukai kakimu sama seperti luka di kaki Tuan Muda Bekhyun!", ucap pengawal itu datar namun terkesan seram.

"Cih, tidak akan!"

Chanyeol pun dengan kemampuan bela diri pas-pasan yang ia miliki, mulai menendang tulang kering namja itu dan menggigit tangannya. Setelah genggaman tangan namja dewasa itu terlepas, Chanyeol segera berlari dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan taman itu tanpa melihat ke belakang. Ia bahkan meninggalkan sepatunya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Chanyeol langsung menuju kamarnya dan berniat untuk mandi. Jarak dari taman ke rumahnya itu tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Dan dia menempuhnya dengan berlari!. Sudah pasti tubuh itu lengket oleh keringat. Saat ia membuka baju dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah cermin, ia melihat ada yang aneh dengan lehernya. Ia meraba-raba leher itu untuk lebih memastikan. KOSONG. Benar-benar kosong!. Kalungnya hilang! Kalung pemberian dari kakak perempuannya, Park Yoora yang meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu!.

Selama tiga tahun kalung itu ia pakai setiap hari tanpa melepaskannya sekalipun, karena ia ingin Park Yoora selalu bersama dan melindunginya. Kalung berbentuk pisang yang selalu Chanyeol genggam erat ketika ia sedang marah dan berniat untuk berkelahi. Karena dengan itu, ia mengingat wajah lembut kakanya yang melarangnya menyakiti seseorang.

Namun sekarang apa? secara tiba-tiba kalung itu hilang!. Chanyeol kembali mengingat acara kabur dari pengawal Baekhyun tadi. Ia berpikir 'mungkin terjatuh saat aku berlari pulang'. Tanpa melanjutkan acara mandinya, Chanyeol kembali memakai bajunya dan berlari keluar rumah menyusuri jalan yang ia lalui tadi, berharap bisa menemukan kalung kakaknya itu

Ditaman, Chanyeol benar-benar putus asa. Ia sudah menyusuri jalan yang ia lalui tadi, bahkan jalan yang dilaluinya kemarin. Ia juga telah mengelilingi taman dan mengais-ngais tanah disekitar taman, namun tetap juga tidak menemukan kalungnya itu. Ia bahkan menggali tanah yang ia pijaki bersama Baekhyun dan pengawalnya tadi, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Noona.. Yoora-noona eodiga?! Aku sudah mencari noona kemana-mana! Noona kita tidak sedang bermain petak umpet kan?, kumohon keluarlah… hiks.. aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkan noona disini. Hiks.. Apa kali ini noona benar-benar meninggalkanku sendiri? Bukankah noona sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku? Noona.. kumohon.."

Chanyeol menangis meraung-raung ditaman itu. Ia berteriak kearah langit mendung yang sama sepeti keadaannya saat itu. Ia mendamprat tanah dan mencabut keras rumput-rumput yg tertanam diatasnya hingga tangannya memerah. Bahkan tak sedikit kerikil kecil yang menggores kulit tangannya hingga berdarah. Namun, tak ia pedulikan sama sekali. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Kakaknya, yang selalu menemaninya selama ini walaupun raga itu telah tiada sekarang benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya. Kepada siapa ia harus bercerita tentang harinya saat malam hari jika kakanya tidak ada?. Siapa yang akan menenangkannya ketika ia kembali temperamental? Siapa yang akan mengerti dirinya jika kakanya tidak ada? Siapa? Baekhyun? TIDAK! 'namja itu yang membuatku kehilangan Yoora noona', batinnya keras.

.

.

**Back to present**

"Jadi karena itu kau membenci Baekhyun? Mianhae Chanyeol-ah, aku menyesal dulu telah ikut-ikutan meneriakimu gay disekolah", ucap Jongin benar-benar menyesal. Ia tidak tau jika Chanyeol saat itu sangat tepuruk karena kehilangan benda pemberian kakaknya yang berharga. Namun, ia malah ikut memperburuk keadaan Chanyeol saat itu.

"Tapi, aku rasa sikapmu salah Chanyeol-ah", tegur Junmyeon yang membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja bersenyum malaikat itu.

"Kau kehilangan kalung kakakmu itu sama sekali bukan karena kesalahan Baekhyun. Memangnya kau melihat ia menarik kalung itu dari lehermu? Tidak kan?. Lalu jika kau menyalahkan kehadiran Baekhyun dalam hidupmu saat itu, itu juga salah. Kau sendiri yang memulai mendekati namja kecil itu. Jika kau menyalahkan pengawal Baekhyun, itu juga salah. Bagaimanapun ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya. Pasti saat itu ia juga panik karena amanah tuan dan nyonya Byun yang ada padanya malah terluka seperti itu, dan itu karenamu", ujar Junmyeon bersikap dewasa.

"Lalu maksudmu aku yang salah begitu?", protes Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Satu-satunya yang salah darimu adalah persepsimu bahwa semua ini adalah salah Baekhyun. Harusnya kau bisa berpikir jernih, apa kau tidak pernah mengenal 'skenario tuhan'? Ini mungkin sudah skenario tuhan, kita juga tidak tahu endingnya bagaimana"

"Endingnya sudah jelas! aku kehilangan noona-ku dan aku membenci Baekhyun!"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang noonamu melarangmu menyakiti seseorang?! Namun lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan sekarang dan saat itu! Kau menyakiti Baekhyun! Apa kau pikir jika noonamu masih hidup ia akan menyukai kelakuan namdongsaengnya yang seperti ini? Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung pada kalung itu! Sebenarnya kau menyayangi noonamu atau kalung itu?", bentak Junmyeon keras. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Park Chanyeol sahabatnya ini.

"Apa jika yang menghilangkan kalung itu eomma dan appamu kau juga akan membencinya hyung?", tanya Sehun.

"Bahkan jika yang menghilangankannya tuhan seperti yang Junmyeon katakan, aku akan membencinya! Aku akan membenci tuhan!, sudah cukup ia mengambil raga noonaku, aku tidak bisa menerima jika ia mengambil jiwanya juga!", teriak Chanyeol keras kemudian meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memandang sedih Chanyeol. Jongin yang hendak mengejar Chanyeol ditahan oleh Junmyeon.

"Biarkan ia sendiri, mungkin ia akan bisa berpikir jernih dan memikirkan kata-kataku tadi", ucap Suho dengan mata yang tak kunjung lepas dari punggung saahabatnya yang telah menjauh itu.

**.**

**.**

**Di halaman sekolah..**

"Baekhyunna, agar kau tidak sedih lagi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain yang pernah kujanjikan dulu?", ajak Kris sambil terus melangkah beriringan dengan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Huaaa aku mau sekali Kris-ya! Hm.. tapi bagaimana dengan eomma?", tanya Baekhyun semangat namun kembali cemberut setelahnya.

"Tenang saja, kita akan kerumahmu dulu untuk meminta ijin. Dan apa kau tau?", tanya Kris sambil menunduk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang pendek. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya berusaha membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Malam ini kau akan menginap dirumahku"

"Whoaa jinjja?!", Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya lucu.

"Ne, aku akan meminta ijin langsung dari eommamu, otte?"

"Yeayy! Kajja!", Baekhyun menarik tangan Kris senang menuju Lamboghini hitam milik Kris yang terparkir di halaman sekolah. Ia sangat senang hari ini, akhirnya ia bisa pergi bermain dengan seorang 'teman' bukan dengan 'Guardian Angel' milik eommanya.

**.**

**.**

Lagi, pemandangan menyebalkan itu lagi yang terlihat olehnya. Baekhyun yang kembali ceria saat bersama Kris seperti telah melupakan perlakuan kasar Chanyeol padanya. Tidak, ia tidak cemburu. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun selalu bersedih karenanya. Bukan tersenyum karna orang lain..

**.**

**.**

"Sudah sedekat itukah?", lirih Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

**(T)**uber**(C)**u**(L)**osis

beneran

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong yeorobyuuun. numpang tanya, bagi yang ngerti soal publish-mempublish FF.. Arti "VIEWS" di MANAGE STORIES itu apa ya?**

**Trus juga kok sebagian kata-kataku di FF ini suka ngilang gt ya? padahal udah dicek berkali-kali dari ancaman typo atau semacamnya, tapi masih saja begitu. eerrrggg...**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU**

**ParkBacon, Happy Delight, obs29, uwiechan92, Byun hye yoo, inggit, niyoung, Lee Ah Ra, DiraLeeXiOh, ChanBaek's Love, exindira, ChanBaekLuv, Abang chanyeol, Majey Jannah 97, Park hyun in filla, N-Yera48, parklili, Andini010196, FriederichOfficial, Special bubble**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sikkeuro Innocent Boy!**

**Cast: Park Chan Yeol X Byun Baek Hyun**

**ChanBaek**

**Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Jung Dae Hyun**

**Genre: Romance, School-life, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love**

**OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya…**

_Lagi, pemandangan menyebalkan itu lagi yang terlihat olehnya. Baekhyun yang kembali ceria saat bersama Kris seperti telah melupakan perlakuan kasar Chanyeol padanya. Tidak, ia tidak cemburu. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun selalu bersedih karenanya. Bukan tersenyum karna orang lain.. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Sudah sedekat itukah?", lirih Chanyeol entah pada siapa._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CHAP 5 **

Disinilah KrisBaek sekarang, di taman bermain Lotte World yang sangat terkenal di Seoul maupun diseluruh dunia karena memang Lotte World adalah taman bermain indoor terbesar di dunia. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah tau dan pernah melihat tempat ini, namun hanya di televisi. Terkesan kampungan dan udik sekali memang karena tidak pernah bermain kesana padahal dia sudah tinggal di Seoul. Namun salahkan saja orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk dan juga overprotektif untuk mengijinkan anaknya pergi bersama orang lain.

Namun saat ini mudah sekali bagi Kris mendapatkan ijin dari eomma Baekhyun, mengingat ia telah sering bermain kerumah Baekhyun dan sangat dekat dengan eomma 'calon namjachingu'nya itu. Nyonya Byun Sungmin juga sepertinya sangat mempercayakan Baekhyun pada Kris yang menurutnya sangat dewasa ini. Buktinya, ia tidak mempersulit proses 'ijin keluar rumah' anak manjanya ini.

Kris juga sangat bersyukur karna bisa berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun tanpa gangguan si eyeliner Daehyun yang selalu memonopoli namja manis ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Kris yang notabenenya memiliki image 'namja dewasa' tidak mungkin berebut Baekhyun dengan Daehyun walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melakukan itu.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, tangan mungil lembut yang biasanya tak pernah dilepas Daehyun itu kini telah berada digenggaman tangan besarnya. Jika saja ia bisa bersikap masa bodoh dengan image-nya itu, mungkin sekarang ia telah bersorak heboh sambil terus menciumi punggung tangan lembut itu berkali-kali. Namun ia urungkan niat itu, ia ingin Baekhyun bisa membedakan yang mana dirinya dan yang mana Daehyun.

"Baekhyunna, apa kau tau? Kau terlihat seperti lebah sekarang." ucap Kris sambil melirik namja pendek disampingnya.

"Lebah? Waeyo? Aku kan tidak menyengat Kris-ya." tanya Baekhyun menengadah keatas menatap Kris dengan ekspresi ingin tahunya yang sungguh menggemaskan.

"Lihatlah! Kau memakai baju kuning dengan garis-garis hitam. Sudah seperti lebah saja, hahaha chogiyo.. Boleh aku minta madumu Byunnie Bee?" goda Chanyeol dengan wink mematikannya.

"YA! Galaxy-ya babbo! Kau tidak tau ya baju ini kan keren!, aku pernah melihat salah satu member EXO memakainya di bandara. Makanya aku minta eomma untuk membelinya, dan dia bukan lebah Chicken-ya!", protes Baekhyun dengan mengganti-ganti nama Kris sesuka hatinya. Menurutnya penampilan saat ini cukup keren karena ia telah meniru airport style member boyband favoritnya, dan ia ingin Kris memujinya tampan bukan menyebutnya mirip dengan serangga.

"Pasti member EXO yang kau maksud itu orangnya mungil dan imut sepertimu ya, sampai-sampai terlihat seperti lebah begini, hahaha." Kris masih saja mengomentari penampilan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan imut. Ia seperti sedang membawa adik kecilnya jalan-jalan ke taman bermain.

"Dasar Angrybird jelek! Aku bukan lebaaaaah!" protes Baekhyun tak terima sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahaha geurae... jadi uri Baekhyun yang cantik ingin disebut seperti apa? strawberry? Maldo andwae, Sekarang warnamu kuning baby.. " tanya Kris menggoda Baekhyun yang semakin merengut.

"Aku TAMPAN!"

"Satu-satunya yang tampan diantara kita adalah aku Baekhyunna, kau itu sudah cantik, imut, dan manis, jangan ditambah tampan lagi. Tampan itu untukku. Kau tidak boleh egois, arrachi?!" ucap Kris membodoh-bodohi Baekhyun.

"Neeeeeee!" patuh Baekhyun walaupun sedikit tidak terima karna dirinya dikatakan cantik.

Obrolan tidak penting yang berisi adegan Lovey-dovey antara KrisBaek itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka menaiki berbagai macam wahana di Lotte World seperti _Bungee Drop, Gyro Swing, French Revolution,_ dan wahana-wahana seru lainnya hingga matahari telah berganti bulan. Karena adegan mesra itu tak akan ada habisnya, mari kita tinggalkan crack pair ini sejenak dan beralih pada tokoh utama kita lainnya, yaitu Park Chanyeol. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol's room..**

Tiduran sambil memainkan gitarnya asal, itulah yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang. Kelakuannya sudah seperti jones mengingat saat ini adalah malam minggu dan yang ia lakukan hanya berdiam diri di kamar apartemennya. Ia menolak tawaran Jongin yang mengajaknya keluar karena ia masih kesal dengan Junmyeon. Sebut saja ia kekanakan, memang.

Bosan dengan posisi tidurannya, ia kemudian berjalan menuju cermin dan memperhatikan penampilannya sekarang. Ia memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan tulisan "Happiness Delight" di tengahnya, dengan bawahan celana pendek yang juga berwarna hitam. Ia tetap terlihat keren walaupun dengan pakaian rumahannya dan juga bau badannya yang menyengat, karena memang ia tidak mandi sore ini. Siapa yang akan protes dengan bau badanmu jika kau tinggal sendiri? No one who care about me~ begitu pikirnya sambil bernyanyi.

Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa selca. Mulai dari pose imut sambil memamerkan lesung pipinya yang dipaksakan, duck face, alay-face, hingga pose dengan memamerkan otot lengannya yang tak seberapa. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil melihat hasil selcanya yang konyol dan mulai memilih mana yang akan ia upload ke akun instagramnya.

Sebelum mengupload selca absurd itu, Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk sekedar melihat foto-foto yang baru saja diupload beberapa followingnya di instagram. Sampai akhirnya ia kaget melihat salah satu foto yg di upload akun dengan username /xlkslb_ccdtks. No, no no no, itu bukan anak alay. Itu akun hoobaenya sekaligus maknae di gengnya, Oh Se Hun. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bukan foto sok-ganteng-nya Oh Se Hun, tapi 'A dwarf and a giant' yang tak sengaja terfoto oleh maknae tengik itu dibelakangnya. Benar-benar sudah seperti foto penampakan makhluk halus yang membuat kaget seorang Park Chan Yeol.

Chanyeol memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat benarkah orang itu yang dilihatnya dibelakang Sehun atau bukan. Setelah cukup yakin, ia tetap akan memastikannya. Ia pun menelepon Oh Se Hun.

"Yeoboseyo hyung?"

"YA! Maknae! Jigeum eodiyeyo?!" sembur Chanyeol begitu Sehun mengangkat telponnya.

"Lotdewoldeu. Waegurae?" tanya Sehun diseberang.

"Amugeotto eopsoyo" Chanyeol langsung menutup telponnya tanpa basa-basi.

Ia mengingat kembali acara 'tak sengaja menguping' obrolan KrisBaek di parkiran sekolah tadi. Dengan jelas ia mendengar bahwa Kris akan mengajak Baekhyun ke taman bermain yang pernah ia janjikan, dan ternyata itu Lotte World. Entah kebetulan apa yang membuatnya juga menolak ajakan Jongin dan gengnya yang ternyata juga menghabiskan malam minggu ditempat itu. 'Mungkin ini lagi-lagi skenario tuhannya si Junmyeon' batinnya mendadak bertingkah Atheis.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke single bednya yang berbentuk pisang itu. Ia meraih gitarnya yang sempat ia abaikan tadi dan memulai memainkannya. Ia memang sering melakukan itu ketika suasana hatinya sedang kacau dan mulai menyanyikan lirik-lirik random yang keluar dari kepalanya. Apa kalian tau? terkadang nyanyian lebih jujur dari perkataan...

_I can't believe you did it again_

_Walked by and took my heart with you_

_Why did you have to look so good?_

_Don't you know I'm trying to hate you?_

_Try to have a dream without you in it,_

_But how can I put out this fire, _

_When you're the one who lit it~~_

_I can't wait for the day I stop pretending_

_That I'm really okay cause I'm not_

_I want to know how it feels to be over you for real~_

_Until I do.._

_I'll keep writing songs about you.._

Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Chanyeol lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Ia tidak sepenuhnya sadar lirik apa yang ia nyanyikan tadi. Tapi ia dengan jelas mengingat bahwa namja berisik itulah yang ia pikirkan selagi bernyanyi dengan gitarnya. Ia membenci keadaannya sekarang, membenci keadaanya yang harus selalu memikirkan namja kecil itu. Setelah 10 tahun ia selalu menghindar dari pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun, sekarang ia harus selalu tersiksa dengan bertemu Baekhyun setiap harinya disekolah, bahkan dipikirannya. Bagaimana selama ini ia selalu menolak ketika orang tuanya mengajaknya untuk ikut jamuan makan malam dengan keluarga Byun dengan berbagai alasan setiap kalinya diajak. Namun sekarang lihatlah, Ia dipertemukan kembali dengan mudahnya oleh 'skenario tuhan si Junmyeon'. Chanyeol pun terus bergelut dengan pikirannya akan sosok Baekhyun hingga kemudian terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back to KrisBaek…**

Setelah merasa puas dengan wahana uji nyali di Lotte World, kini saatnya KrisBaek menikmati suasana taman bermain indoor yang super besar itu. Mereka kemudian menaiki wahana _Balloon Sky Ride_, balon terbang yang mengelilingi kawasan indoor Lotte World. Dari dalam balon udara itu, mereka bisa melihat parade internasional dan pertunjukan laser yang memukau. Penampilan para pengisi acara dengan baju-baju lucu dan tarian yang menyenangkan. Selain itu, mobil-mobil mini yang dirias dengan cantik dan permainan cahaya menambah keindahan malam di taman bermain itu.

Kris yang melihat Baekhyun berbinar-binar melihat pertunjukan laser itupun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya, bahagia karena telah membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

"Kris-ya, lihatlah penari-penari itu lucu sekali! Lihat pakaiannya!" tunjuk Baekhyun heboh pada sekelompok penari yang tergabung dalam parade internasional malam itu.

"Mana?! Mana?!" tanya Kris berusaha terlihat penasaran dengan yang ditunjuk Baekhyun.

"Ituuuuu! Penari yang kostumnya seperti lobaaaak!" tunjuk Baekhyun lebih jelas pada penari yang dimaksudnya tanpa melihat ekspresi Kris saat ini.

"Mana? Aku tidak lihat" tanya Kris santai seperti tak tertarik. Merasa Kris tak kunjung mengetahui mana penari yang ditunjuknya, Baekhyun mulai membalikkan badannya kearah Kris dan terkejut saat wajahnya dan wajah Kris sangat dekat dan Kris yang sedang menatapnya dalam. Ternyata, sejak tadi Kris tidak berusaha melihat penari yang dimaksud Baekhyun, yang ia lakukan hanya menatap namja manis itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun.

"Hehehe mian, aku tidak melihat penari lucu yang kau maksud Baekhyunna. Karena, menurutku ada yang lebih lucu dari penari itu dan kostumnya"

"Dimana? Apa ada penari yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran sambil melongokan kepalanya kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Ani, dia bukan dibawah sana. Ia didepanku sekarang. Namja mungil yang lucu dengan kostum lebahnya, hahahaha" jawab Kris kembali menggoda Baekhyun yang langsung membalikkan kepalanya dari jendela balon dengan wajah cemberut. Merasa Kris terus-terusan mengejeknya dari tadi, Baekhyun kemudian mengambil sebelah tangan Kris dan menggigitnya keras.

"Kris-ya otte? Sengatan lebah Baekhyun enak kan?!" tanya Baekhyun sambil terkekeh senang setelah menyiksa Kris dengan gigitannya yang menimbulkan bekas dan warna kemerahan ditangan Kris.

"Arghh.. appo Baekhyunna, appo.. neomu appo, argh.." jerit Kris berlebihan. Sepertinya ia memulai acara memodusi Baekhyun saat ini.

"M-mianhae Kris-ya.. benarkah sesakit itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai menunjukkan raut khawatir yang semakin mengundang Kris untuk menggodanya.

"Kalau tidak sakit, tidak mungkin akan semerah ini Baekhyunna. Lihatlah, bahkan ditanganku ada bekas gigitanmu. Ini pasti akan infeksi jika tidak segera diobati"

"Obatnya apa? Aku akan mengobatimu Kris-ya..", tanya Baekhyun yang semakin khawatir.

"Obatnya adalah menjadi namjachinguku"

"Mwo?! Mana ada yang seperti ituuu" protes Baekhyun agak pintar karena bisa merasakan dirinya sedang dibodohi Kris.

"Kau tau? Dahulu kala di China, ada seorang namja tinggi yang ingin menyatakan cintanya pada seorang namja mungil yang disukainya. Saat itu, ia mengajak namja mungil itu kesuatu tempat dengan menggenggam tangannya erat. Namun, namja mungil yang salah paham berpikir bahwa namja tinggi itu akan melukainya berniat kabur dengan menggigit tangan namja itu keras dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan seperti yang kau lakukan padaku ini. Beberapa hari setelahnya, namja mungil itu tidak pernah melihat namja tinggi itu lagi. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar kabar bahwa namja tinggi itu telah mati karena gigitan ditangannya yang menimbulkan infeksi berat karena memang kulit tangan namja itu sensitif dan tak boleh terluka sedikitpun. Saat ditanya oleh keluarganya siapa yang menggigitnya, namja tinggi itu tetap bungkam. Sampai pada saat helaan nafas terakhirnya, ia berkata 'aku tidak berniat jahat padamu, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang indah. Namun, aku malah berakhir seperti ini. Mati ditangan orang yang kucintai. Aku bersumpah walaupun aku sudah mati, aku tetap akan menggenggam tanganmu dan mengajakmu ke tempat itu setiap harinya',"

".. nah jika aku mati karna gigitanmu, apa kau mau dihantui seperti itu, hm? Baekhyunna? Baek?" Kris yang merasa tidak direspon oleh Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat tertidur dibahunya. Tenyata cerita karangan Kris itu malah membuat Baekhyun tertidur nyenyak dan bukannya takut.

"Dasar anak kecil, kau pikir ceritaku itu dongeng pengantar tidurmu ya? ckckck" ucap Kris pada Baekhyun yang tertidur. Ia pun menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari balon itu dan membawanya menuju mobilnya untuk pulang ke apartemennya yang tak jauh dari kawasan taman bermain itu.

Sesampainya didepan pintu apartemen, Kris yang masih dalam posisi menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style itupun agak kesusahan memencet tombol-tombol password pintu apartemennya. Gerakan kesusahan Kris pun dirasakan oleh Baekhyun yang mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya dan minta diturunkan.

"Kenapa kau bangun Baekhyunna?" tanya Kris yang sudah berhasil membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Aku haus, aku ingin minum susu strawberry Kris-ya~~" manja Baekhyun dengan suara serak lucu khas orang bangun tidur.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu dikamar ne. Akan kuambilkan" jawab Kris yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur apartemennya untuk menemui sang lemari es untuk meminta sekotak susu strawberry.

Saat akan menutup pintu lemari es itu, Kris dikejutkan dengan getaran tiba-tiba ponsel disaku-celananya. Ternyata itu pesan dari eomma Baekhyun yang berbunyi 'Kris-ah, apa uri Baekhyun sudah tidur? Aku yakin dia tidak akan tidur sebelum kau beri susu strawberry. Aku lupa memberitahumu tadi. Apa kau punya persediaan susu strawberry di kulkasmu? Aku harap ada, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu repot membelinya di supermarket. Dan satu lagi, tolong kau gantikan baju Baekhyun dengan piyama ya, dan taburi bedak ditubuhnya. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Aku juga lupa memberikan piyama Baekhyun tadi, jadi pinjam piyamamu saja ya. Jaljayo'

Kris yang membaca pesan tersebut hanya terkekeh geli. Ia merasa seperti seorang baby sitter sekarang. Memakaikan pakaian dan menaburi bedak ditubuhnya? Oh ayolah ahjumma, kenapa tidak sekalian memandikannya saja?. Namun percayalah, Kris adalah remaja berjiwa dewasa yang tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Baekhyun hanya karena melihat tubuhnya yang putih mulus itu. Saat menyentuhnya saja, Kris sudah merasa seperti seorang pedofil, apalagi menyetubuhinya? Oh no! Kris tidak akan melakukan itu! Percayalah! Percayalah!

"Ini susu strawberrymu Baekhyunna," ucap Kris sambil menyerahkan sekotak susu strawberry pada Baekhyun yang melihatnya berbinar. Namun, belum sempat Baekhyun menggapai susu itu, Kris telah menarik kotak susu itu kembali kearahnya.

"Tidak akan kuberikan sebelum kau ganti baju dan memakai bedakmu bayi kecil"

"Tapi aku ingin mandi air hangat dulu Kris-ya~~"

Kris pun mengisi bathub di kamar mandinya dengan air hangat dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun berendam disana. Memberikan bayi kecil itu bebek karet sesuai permintaannya. Sepertinya Kris benar-benar belajar menjadi seorang ayah sekarang.

Setelah selesai berendam, Baekhyun yang telah berbalut bathrobe Kris yang kedodoran itu pun berlari-lari keluar kamar mandi dengan bersemangat.

"Kris-ya mana susu strawberry-ku?" tanya Baekhyun begitu sampai didepan Kris yang juga nampak telah selesai mandi dan sedang mengambilkan baju untuknya.

"Apa kau akan tidur dengan menggunakan bathrobe begitu?" tanya Kris yang tak kunjung memberikan susu itu pada Baekhyun.

Kris pun membuka bathrobe yang Baekhyun kenakan, memakaikan bedak diseluruh tubuh putih itu dan memakaikannya baju Kris yang sangat kebesaran ditubuhnya yang mungil. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kris hanya punya baju seukuran tubuhnya yang besar dan tinggi. Saking besarnya baju itu, Baekhyun tidak perlu memakai celana sebagai bawahannya, karena baju itu membuat Baekhyun terlihat sudah memakai hotpant atau boxer. Jika saja saat ini Daehyun atau Jongin yang melakukannya pada Baekhyun, mungkin tubuh mungil itu tak akan polos lagi pagi harinya karena kemesuman dua namja itu.

"Nah sekarang uri Baekhyun sudah wangi bayi. Saatnya tiduur~~!" ajak Kris seolah-olah melupakan kewajiban sebelum tidur uri Baekhyun yang manis ini.

"Susu strawberryku Kris-ya.." ucap Baekhyun memelas meminta susunya. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Karena biasanya dirumah, tanpa dimintapun susu strawberry itu selalu terhidang didepan matanya ketika ia akan tidur.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku dulu.."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Poppo.." jawab Kris yang segera mengarahkan pipinya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

CHU~

CHU~

CHU~

Baekhyun pun meraih wajah Kris didepannya dan dengan secepat kilat mencium pipi Kris dengan bibir mungilnya berulang kali sama seperti ia mencium boneka AngryBird-nya gemas. Tak sadarkah kau Byun Baekhyun, yang kau cium itu adalah seorang pangeran sekolah yang bahkan untuk menyentuhnya saja para fangirl sudah seperti harus mengorbankan nyawanya?.

"Kris-ya ayo berikan susu strawberry-ku…" pinta Baekhyun saat pandangan Kris masih terpaku padanya. Ia kemudian menjulurkan satu tangannya yang terbuka dihadapan Kris. Berharap agar namja tampan itu mau memberikan susu strawberry yang dimintanya sejak tadi.

Kris terdiam dengan masih memandang wajah manis Baekhyun kemudian beralih pada sekotak susu strawberry yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Susu ini?" tanya Kris seperti orang bodoh.

"Ne..berikan padaku Kris-ya~~" pinta Baekhyun lagi dengan nada manja. Tubuh Kris bagai disetrum saat Baekhyun memohon dengan suara semanja dan semanis itu padanya. Oh dan syukurlah, lagi-lagi itu bukan Daehyun atau Jongin, tapi Kris yang masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik. Kris pun memberikan susu itu pada Baekhyun yang segera meminumnya dengan lahap seperti bayi. Kris mulai berpikir, seharusnya ia memberikan dot pada Baekhyun karena namja imut itu sekarang malah menidurkan tubuhnya dengan masih mengemut sedotan di kotak susu strawberry-nya.

"Baekhyunna, tadi kau seperti lebah, sekarang kau seperti bayi. Sebenarnya dirumah kau makan apa hingga semua yang kau lakukan terlihat imut seperti ini?" tanya Kris sambil ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dan memandang gemas wajah imut namja kecil itu.

"Hm hm.." jawab Baekhyun tak jelas karena mulutnya masih saja mengemut sedotan itu. Tapi Kris tau, Baekhyun menjawab 'molla' karena memang setelah itu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun sayang sambil berpikir dalam hatinya kenapa ia bisa jatuh dalam pesona namja mungil yang seperti bayi ini. Padahal banyak diluar sana yeoja cantik dan seksi yang pasti mau dijadikan pasangan oleh dirinya yang tampan. Kalaupun ia gay dan menginginkan namja, ia juga bisa memilih satu atau bahkan semua uke cantik yang mengantri jadi namjachingunya. Tapi kenapa harus Baekhyun? Bahkan jika Kris mengutarakan perasaanya saat ini pada Baekhyun pun, namja polos itu pasti tak akan mengerti dan hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan lucunya yang khas.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang Baekhyun, Kris kemudian tersadar bahwa Baekhyun telah terlelap disampingnya dengan jempol yang dihisap. Sementara kotak susu strawberry-nya yang kosong telah terlempar kebawah tempat tidur. Kris pun kemudian mengeluarkan jempol itu dari mulut Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan telunjuknya. Melihat Baekhyun yang semangat mengemut jari telunjuknya itu, membuat Kris terkikik geli. Baekhyun sekarang terlihat seperti bayi yang lapar.

Melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak kunjung berhenti mengemut telunjuknya, Kris pun dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa mainannya diambil sedikit mengerutkan keningnya lucu dengan bibir yang dimajukan mencari mainannya. Kris yang melihat itu semakin gemas, ia pun kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun dan memeluknya setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Dan jadilah malam itu mereka tidur berdua dengan Kris yang memeluk Baekhyun seperti memeluk seorang bayi kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

"Hyung, kenapa kau menelponku kemarin? Kupikir kau tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Jongin untuk jalan-jalan bersama kami" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang duduk bersama mereka dikantin sekolah.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja kalian pergi kemana. Ternyata Lotte World, aku sudah bosan dengan tempat itu" jawab Chanyeol cuek.

"Bilang saja kau memastikan bahwa Baekhyun juga ada ditempat itu atau tidak. Karena kemarin aku juga bertemu dengan Baekhyun disana, ia imut sekali dengan baju lebahnya. Dan apa kau tau? Ia pergi bersama Kris yang menggenggam tangannya posesif sekali!" sembur Jongin memanas-manasi Chanyeol.

"Ah sudahlah, lagi-lagi kau membicaran si muka yeoja berisik itu, aku tidak tertarik. Kau membuat nafsu makanku menghilang saja" ketus Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Junmyeon yang melihat itu hanya menyikut Jongin sambil berbisik 'Itu salahmu Jong! Dia jadi badmood lagi'. Chanyeol yang masih belum jauh dari teman-temannya itu pun dapat mendengar bisikan Junmyeon.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak badmood. Tapi adikku yang badmood, sedari tadi keinginannya tidak kupenuhi. Ia ingin muntah" ucap Chanyeol frontal sambil menepuk-nepuk selangkangannya. Para fangirl yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol itupun tertawa melihat kelakuan idolanya yang lucu. Bahkan terlihat beberapa fansite noona yang mengarahkan kameranya pada Chanyeol yang sedang menepuk selangkangannya bangga. 'aku akan mendapatkan satu juta likers jika mengupload foto ini ke instagram, kekekeke' pikir para noona bedebah itu licik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOILET**

Chanyeol yang telah selesai melepaskan hasrat terpendamnya di toilet itupun merasa lega. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang dingin sekali, sehingga membuat Chanyeol berulang kali ingin buang air kecil. Hari ini saja sudah lima kali ia bolak-balik ke toilet untuk membiarkan adiknya itu 'muntah'. Namun, belum beberapa menit ia merasa lega, tiba-tiba perutnya juga berulah seperti sedang dipilin-pilin. Sebut saja ia sedang ingin buang air besar sekarang. Chanyeol pun bergegas masuk kedalam bilik toilet untuk membuang sampah hariannya itu.

Saat sedang enak-enaknya buang air besar, ia mendengar ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam toilet itu dan sepertinya sedang menelpon seseorang. Karena Chanyeol mendengar bunyi smartphone yang dipencet-pencet orang itu. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk diam saja menikmati acara buang air besarnya sambil menguping pembicaraan orang itu dengan khidmat.

**.**

**.**

"Yeoboseyo Seungri-hyung?"

"…..."

"Aniya. Aku hanya ingin hyung memberitahukan pada tua bangka itu kalau aku sudah melakukan tugasku"

"…..."

"Aku sudah menelanjanginya dan memfoto tubuhnya. Katakan pada tua Bangka itu aku tak akan memberikan foto itu padanya sebelum keinginanku dipenuhi"

.

.

Chanyeol yang masih berada dalam toilet itupun cukup kaget mendengar obrolan orang itu. Ia tak menyangka ada yang berbisnis pornografi begitu disekolah milik appanya. Namun ia tak akan mengadu, bahkan setelah ini rencananya Chanyeol akan membuat suatu kesepakatan antara dirinya dengan orang itu. Ia akan mengancam orang itu untuk membagi foto telanjang itu dengannya atau tidak ia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. 'Ancaman yang bagus' pikir Chanyeol sampai akhirnya ia mendengar orang itu melanjutkan obrolannya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAKKK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(T)**hayang **(B)**aekhyun **(C)**hanyeol

Alay

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong yeorobyuuun. Masih ada yang baca ternyata yohoho syukurlah.. Oiya, review dari teman-teman semua aku balesin di PM satu-satu ya. Yang review nya gapake akun FFn, aku gabisa balas, tapi aku baca kok! Dan aku makasih banget buat kalian yang udah mau review FF ini dan memberikan kritik yang membangun. Trus juga buat yang nanya, **Sikkeuro** itu artinya apa. Kalo gasalah artinya **'Berisik'** hehehe. Aku bingung mau ngasih judul apa, jadi tiba-tiba ingat lagunya U-kiss yang judulnya Sikkeuro, yaudah dipake deh. Hehehehe. Sekali lagi termakasih, buat yang belum review tolong di review yak, biar keren gitu FFku banyak yg review-_- woke ane pamit gan! Annyeong!

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU **

DiraLeeXiOh, kimchanbaek, parklili, Byunnie, Happy Delight, Special bubble, Jonginindyoo, Caramelyeol, reiasia95, Andini010196, ChanBaekLuv, , FriederichOfficial, exindira, Park hyun in filla, chanbaekhyunniechagi, N-Yera48, Gyura, Inggit, Guest, ayuputeri.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sikkeuro Innocent Boy!**

**Cast: Park Chan Yeol X Byun Baek Hyun**

**ChanBaek**

**Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Jung Dae Hyun**

**Genre: Romance, School-life, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love**

**OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya…**

_Chanyeol yang masih berada dalam toilet itupun cukup kaget mendengar obrolan orang itu. Ia tak menyangka ada yang berbisnis pornografi begitu disekolah milik appanya. Namun ia tak akan mengadu, bahkan setelah ini rencananya Chanyeol akan membuat suatu kesepakatan antara dirinya dengan orang itu. Ia akan mengancam orang itu untuk membagi foto telanjang itu dengannya atau tidak ia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. 'Ancaman yang bagus' pikir Chanyeol sampai akhirnya ia mendengar orang itu melanjutkan obrolannya..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BRAKKK!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CHAP 6**

Chanyeol menggebrak pintu toilet itu keras untuk melihat siapa namja yang sedang menelpon itu. Ia tidak tau kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas dan darahnya mendidih saat ia mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut oleh namja itu dalam obrolan telponnya. Mungkinkah Baekhyun yang dimaksudnya? Atau hanya orang lain dengan nama yang sama?

Saat pintu itu benar-benar terbuka, Chanyeol terkejut melihat ternyata namja yang sedang menelpon itu adalah Kris! Orang yang selama ini bersikap seolah-olah selalu melindungi Baekhyun, menjadi tameng ketika ia diserang kata-kata pedas Chanyeol dan menjadi sapu tangan yang setia menghapus air matanya ketika Chanyeol menyakitinya. Namun apa itu tadi? Mana mungkin seorang pebisnis pornografi sepertinya berhak untuk melindungi Baekhyun? Dan mungkinkah orang yang difoto itu adalah Baekhyun sendiri?. Chanyeol merasa bodoh karna ia tidak mampu mengenali suara Kris, namun juga merasa bersyukur disaat yang bersamaan. Karena ketidakpekaannya itulah, ia bisa mendengar semua kebusukan Kris yang disembunyikannya selama ini.

"YA! Saekkiya! Apa yang kau maksud itu Byun Baekhyun? Apa yang kau telanjangi itu Byun Baekhyun?!" tanya Chanyeol beruntun saat berhadapan dengan Kris yang menatapnya datar seolah tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"Kalau iya kenapa dan kalau tidak kenapa? Apa ada hubungannya denganmu?" jawab Kris terlihat santai sambil mematikan ponselnya.

"JAWAB SAJA BRENGSEK!"

"Bukankah kau membenci Baekhyun? Lalu untuk apa kau marah? Kita bisa bekerja sama bukan?" tanya Kris sambil tersenyum licik.

"Cih, aku tidak akan bekerjasama dengan rivalku dalam hal apapun, bahkan untuk menghancurkan si muka yeoja berisik itu!"

"Jangan sebut kekasihku begitu, brengsek!" Kris mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Kekasih? Kau masih bisa menyebut Baekhyun kekasihmu ketika kau telah berbuat hal busuk kepadanya? Cih, kau menjijikan Kris!"

"Ya, aku memang menjijikan. Aku mencintai orang yang kulukai. Kau ingin tau perasaanku padanya? Geurae.. aku mencintainya!. Aku menyukai tingkah polosnya, wajah lucunya dan sikap manjanya padaku. Dan aku membencimu Park Chanyeol! Karena kau adalah orang bodoh yang disukai kekasihku! Tapi tak apa.. karena Baekhyun milikku sekarang"

"KAU..!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal, tangannya terkepal.

"Jangan berani memukulku Park! Atau kau akan melihat foto-foto itu akan tersebar hari ini juga!" ancam Kris dengan deathglare nya yang beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih kejam dari serigala.

"Kau gila!"

"Kukira kau membenci Baekhyun, tapi setelah melihat sikapmu padaku saat ini, aku rasa kau benar-benar rivalku sekarang"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu pada Baekhyun. Hanya saja aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengannya, walaupun aku tau Baekhyun yang selalu mendekatimu. Kau tau kenapa Baekhyun-ku tidak berhenti mengejarmu?" tanya Kris yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Chanyeol.

"Itu karna kau tidak berlari terlalu jauh!. Baekhyun-ku lemah, dia rapuh dan dia tidak akan sekuat itu untuk mengejarmu jika kau berlari lebih jauh!. Jadi larilah lebih kencang hingga dia tidak sanggup mengejar, bahkan hanya bayanganmu!. LARILAH! Karena aku ingin Baekhyun mundur dan beristirahat dipelukanku!. Dan yang harus kau tahu adalah Baekhyun milikku dan aku tidak ingin milikku mengejar SAMPAH sepertimu yang hanya akan mengotori keindahannya! Camkan itu Park Chanyeol!"

Kris kemudian berlalu meninggalkan toilet setelah sebelumnya menabrakkan bahunya dengan bahu Chanyeol tanda peperangan dimulai.

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

Melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak kunjung berhenti mengemut telunjuknya, Kris pun dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa mainannya diambil sedikit mengerutkan keningnya lucu dengan bibir yang dimajukan mencari mainannya. Kris yang melihat itu semakin gemas, ia pun kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun dan memeluknya setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Dan jadilah malam itu mereka tidur berdua dengan Kris yang memeluk Baekhyun seperti memeluk seorang bayi kecil.

Namun, saat kedua mata tajam itu hampir benar-benar terpejam, ia merasakan ada getaran yang kembali mengganggunya. Ia meraba-raba bawah bantalnya berusaha mencari ponselnya yang ia letakkan disana. Saat menemukkan ponsel itu, ia kemudian melihat pesan masuk yang ternyata dari ayahnya, Mr. Wu. Kris menghela napas berat, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Kris pun kemudian membuka pakaian namja mungil yang tidur disampingnya hingga tak menyisakan sehelai benang pun. Tubuh putih mulus dengan wangi bayi itu terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Ia pun memoto tubuh polos itu dengan kameranya. Ia melakukan semua itu dengan santai karena memang Baekhyun tidak akan terbangun karena pergerakannya. Kalian tau kenapa? Tentu saja karena pengaruh obat yang dimasukkan Kris kedalam susu strawberry yang diminum namja kecil itu sebelum tidur.

Dari awal ini memang sudah mencurigakan, bagaimana bisa Kris memiliki susu strawberry yang jelas-jelas bukan style-nya didalam lemari es. Itu karena semua ini memang telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Tadinya ia tidak akan melakukan sampai sejauh ini, karena lihat saja tadi ia hampir tertidur tanpa melakukan tugas selanjutnya .Namun, karena ayahnya mengingatkan melalui sebuah pesan singkat, ia pun terpaksa melakukannya.

Sebenarnya alasan memerintahkan Kris untuk melakukan hal ini sangat sederhana. Ya, hanya untuk mengahancurkan Byun Family yang menjadi saingannya. Setidaknya walaupun ia tidak bisa menjatuhkan kekayaan keluarga Byun, ia harus bisa menghancurkan citra keluarga konglomerat itu dengan menjadikan anak semata wayang mereka sebagai senjata yang akan melukai orang tuanya sendiri.

Tapi Kris tidak bodoh, ia tidak mau dijadikan alat begitu saja oleh orang tuanya. Ia meminta imbalan sebuah perusahaan yang nilainya setara dengan seperempat kekayaan keluarganya. Ia menginginkan itu untuk menjalani hidup sendiri tanpa harus bergantung pada orang tuanya lagi dalam arti sebenarnya. Ya, ia benar-benar ingin keluar dan mencoret namanya sendiri dari daftar keluarga Wu. Ia tidak merasa memiliki keluarga selama ini, yang dipikirkan oleh keluarganya hanya perusahaan, uang, kekayaan, prestise, dan status sosial tinggi di masyarakat. Bahkan untuk menjadi nomor satu, mereka memanfaatkan Kris untuk melakukan hal itu tanpa tahu bahwa yang harus anaknya lakukan adalah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Kris benar-benar memilih terlahir dari cangkang telur daripada harus terlahir dari rahim eommanya.

Jika ia mengeluh pada orang-orang tentang keadaannya yang sama sekali tak bahagia ini, orang-orang pasti tak akan percaya dan berpikir 'Mana mungkin hidupmu tak bahagia jika kau bergelimang harta'. Kenyataannya memang begitu, orang miskin memang tidak akan mengerti bahwa mendapatkan kebahagiaan tidak hanya dari uang dan orang kaya juga tidak akan mengerti bahwa kebahagiaan tidak akan kau dapat hanya karna kebersamaan. Alangkah bahagianya hidup jika kau mendapatkan keduanya!

Kris merasa lelah dengan senyum pura-puranya selama ini didepan semua orang saat bersama keluarganya. Ia harus selalu nampak sebagai keluarga ideal. Ketika orang-orang berkata kau hanya memerlukan 17 otot untuk tersenyum dan 43 otot untuk bersedih, jadi tersenyumlah itu Omongkosong! Jika kau tersenyum dengan keterpaksaan rasanya seperti kau harus mengangkat beribu-ribu ton beban dengan bibirmu, dan itu tidak hanya lelah! Ia juga merasa sakit! Dan ia benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya sekarang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back to present**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet saat merasa langkah Kris sudah agak jauh darinya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Kris didekatnya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin berakhir dengan menghajar namja licik itu dan kemudian akhirnya foto itu tesebar. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang ia bersikap seolah-olah sedang melindungi Baekhyun. Padahal seharusnya ia senang jika foto itu tersebar, karena ia tidak perlu mengotori tangannya untuk menghancurkan orang yang dibencinya selama ini. Namun entahlah, kali ini sepertinya tanpa sadar ia telah mengalah dengan sisi lain dirinya yang tak bisa dikendalikan.

Setibanya dikelas, Chanyeol langsung menuju tempat duduknya, disana sudah ada Baekhyun yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol kemudian melihat sekeliling Baekhyun, ia heran tidak ada Kris ataupun Daehyun disana. Apa dua namja itu tak takut ia akan menyakiti namja kecil ini lagi?

"Channie pipimu kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan luka yang terbuka karna pukulan Daehyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tau dengan insiden saat itu. Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi khawatir Baekhyun hanya mengernyit aneh, 'Apa si muka yeoja ini telah lupa apa yang kulakukan padanya waktu itu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku hanya terjatuh saat bermain basket" jawab Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaaan Baekhyun datar. Kali ini ia tidak menyemprot Baekhyun dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Memarahi Baekhyun terkadang melelahkan, dia akan sedih didetik pertama tapi kemudian kembali ceria seperti saat ini, ia bahkan dengan cepat melupakan apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan waktu itu. 'Sepertinya si muka yeoja ini tidak hanya bodoh, tapi juga pikun' pikirnya dalam hati sambil menatap Baekhyun aneh.

"Chakkamaneyo," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan tangan yang merogoh isi tas nya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah plester luka bermotif strawberry dan menempelkannya pada luka Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun bahkan dengan berani meraih wajah tampan Chanyeol dan mencium pipinya yang telah ditempeli plester luka lucu itu.

CHU~

"Kata eomma jika diberi poppo lukanya akan cepat sembuh, eomma sering melakukannya padaku ketika lututku luka, jadi aku ingin luka Channie juga cepat sembuh. Lain kali hati-hati ne" ucap Baekhyun lembut dengan eyesmilenya yang imut. Chanyeol hanya membulatkan matanya lucu dengan bibir yang menganga.

"Ya! Muka yeoja! Kenapa kau selalu mendekatiku? Bahkan sekarang kau berbuat baik padaku, apa kau tidak lelah terus-terusan kumarahi?"

"Molla~ aku suka semua yang Channie lakukan padaku. Walaupun Channie pemarah, aku tetap menyukai Channie" jawab Baekhyun polos.

"Seharusnya sekarang kau bersyukur karna aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk marah, karena ada hal lain yang kupikirkan" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan kepalanya kearah lain.

"Memangnya apa yang Channie pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol kemudian kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun seolah akan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang berbicara.

'Kau..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu..**

Saat ini Kris sedang berada diatap sekolah. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun disana, Ia kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang. Bukan orang yang ditelpon di toilet, kali ini adalah bos-nya. Sejenak, Kris mengingat kejadian di toilet tadi, dimana Chanyeol memergokinya tengah membicarakan hal buruk yang telah dilakukannya pada Baekhyun di telpon. Ia heran dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seolah tak terima jika ia berbuat hal buruk pada Baekhyun. Ia pikir setelah mendengar percakapannya ditelpon Chanyeol akan mendukungnya, ternyata malah sebaliknya. Bukan mengharapkan Chanyeol berada di pihaknya, hanya saja ia meragukan sikap kasar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun selama ini.

Kris sama sekali tidak takut ketika Chanyeol mengetahui perbuatannya, karena Kris sudah membungkam Chanyeol dengan sebuah ancaman murahan yang sepertinya ia percayai begitu saja. Kalaupun Chanyeol akan berbuat sebaliknya dengan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan perbuatan Kris seperti melaporkannya pada polisi atau keluarga Baekhyun, Kris sudah siap. Ia bukan orang tidak punya hati yang tidak bisa mengetahui perbuatannya pada Baekhyun itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kris tau itu salah.

Oh! Sepertinya orang diseberang mengangkat telponnya.

'Yeoboseyo?'

"Appa, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Kris berbasa-basi.

'Ne, waeyo?'

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?" sama seperti didepan semua orang, Kris juga harus selalu berpura-pura dihadapan orang tuanya, berpura-pura menghormati mereka seperti saat ini.

'Apa tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih penting dari itu Wu Yi Fan? Kau tau appa tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni pertanyaan tidak penting darimu. Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, appa akan menutup telponnya' bentak Mr. Wu diseberang. Terdengar sesekali ia berdecak kesal tanda ia memang sangat sibuk dan tak ingin diganggu.

"Chakkaman!"

'Jika kau ingin melaporkan misimu, aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Seungri. Kerja yang bagus'

"Ani, bukan itu. Aku ingin tau apa Appa sudah menandatangani surat penyerahan salah satu perusahan appa padaku? Bukankah itu perjanjiannya?" tanya Kris dengan nada yang sangat tenang. Namun ia sangat berharap tua bangka itu telah memenuhi janjinya.

'Sebenarnya untuk apa kau meminta itu padaku? Hanya tugas begini saja kau sudah minta yang macam-macam. Appa sudah menandatanganinya. Nanti Seungri akan mengantarnya ke apartemenmu. Perusahaan itu resmi jadi milikmu sekarang'

"Gomawo appa" Kris sedikit menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu kemudian..**

Telah seminggu sejak ancaman Kris di toilet waktu itu berkumandang, dan sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar menurutinya. Chanyeol tidak lagi menyemprot Baekhyun dengan kata-kata pedasnya, karena itu sama saja dengan melakukan kontak dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang, ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun dengan menganggapnya tidak ada. Me-non-aktif-kan seluruh indranya jika Baekhyun mendekatinya. Menulikan telinganya ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya bicara, membutakan matanya pada sosok manis itu, dan mematikan indra perabanya ketika Baekhyun menyentuhnya.

Kris yang notabene adalah orang yang membuat Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini pada Baekhyun malah sering menghilang, ia jarang berada didekat Baekhyun sekarang. Ia bahkan sering tidak masuk sekolah sejak saat itu. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, ia seperti sangat percaya bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar akan berlari jauh dari Baekhyun. Daehyun juga sekarang sering bermain ke kelas sebelah menemui Youngjae sepupunya yang menjadi anak baru disekolah itu sejak seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin karena itulah Baekhyun merasa kesepian sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia lebih memilih Chanyeol memarahinya setiap saat daripada harus mendiamkannya seperti ini. Bahkan, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Seolah ia hanya makhluk tak kasat mata seperti saat ini..

"Channie, aku merindukanmu" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang terus menatap Chanyeol seolah memohon agar Chanyeol menanggapinya kali ini saja. Sedangkan mata Chanyeol masih fokus pada komiknya. Sepertinya alat indra Chanyeol yang satu ini sedang bersahabat dengannya. Namun sayang, organ dalamnya yang bernama 'hati' terus menerus mengoceh menanggapi penuturan jujur Baekhyun padanya.

'Apanya yang merindukan, setiap hari bertemu denganmu yang selalu menggangguku'

"Kenapa Channie tidak pernah marah lagi padaku? Apa aku sudah tidak menyebalkan lagi?"

'Apanya yang tidak menyebalkan, kau semakin menyebalkan sekarang!' sungut Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu, aku rasa aku semakin menyebalkan hingga menatapku saja Channie tidak mau" lirih Baekhyun dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia tidak sedang berpura-pura sedih untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol, ia benar-benar merasa sedih sekarang. Sementara itu Chanyeol berusaha fokus dengan komiknya. Namun kali ini gagal. Matanya berkhianat, ia melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya. Sedikit terkesiap. Namun, sebelum wajah mungil itu kembali mendogak kearahnya, ia kembali pada posisinya semula, pura-pura fokus pada komiknya.

"Apa Channie juga bahkan tidak mau mendengarku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi walaupun Chanyeol tetap tidak menggubrisnya. "Eomma, apa Baekkie sudah mati? Apa sekarang Baekkie sudah tak terlihat? Eomma bangunkan Baekkie jika Baekkie sedang bermimpi sekarang. Baekkie ingin bertemu Channie, eomma.." gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah yang kembali ditundukkan sambil mencubit-cubit jarinya agar ia segera terbangun dari 'mimpinya'.

"Ya! Kau!" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya. Sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia telah terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu. Ia pun kemudian mengulas sebuah senyuman untuk menyambut Chanyeol yang dianggapnya 'telah kembali'. Tapi ada yang aneh disini, walaupun Chanyeol telah bersuara seperti membentak Baekhyun, tapi mata bulat tajam itu sama sekali tidak menatap Baekhyun. Tatatapan itu seperti melewati Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Ya! Jongin! Tunggu!" bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar mengikuti Jongin yang tadi nampak olehnya sedang melewati kelas Chanyeol melalui jendela dibelakang Baekhyun. Salah paham, ya Baekhyun salah paham menganggap bahwa Chanyeol berbicara padanya, ternyata namja tampan itu memanggil temannya diluar kelas. Baekhyun yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol kembali berucap sedih "Eomma apa Baekkie benar-benar sudah mati? Channie bahkan melewati Baekkie begitu saja eomma.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WYF-HZT Corp…**

Tampan, mapan, dewasa, gagah, dan berkelas. Itulah serangkaian kata-kata yang dapat mewakilkan penampilan seorang Wu Yi Fan sekarang. Tubuh proporsional yang dibalut dengan kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung keatas, celana dengan warna yang senada, lengkap dengan rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang diatur dengan memamerkan dahinya yang indah. Mata yang tajam itupun juga ikut bergaya dengan menggunakan kacamata ber-frame hitam yang sangat pas tertumpu di hidung mancungnya. Ia tampak seperti seorang aktor drama. Dibalik sebuah meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu dengan bahan terbaik itu, ia terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dan sesekali mengetik dengan komputernya. Saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak tampak seperti seorang siswa SMA, tapi seorang eksekutif muda yang rupawan.

Ya, ternyata selama seminggu belakangan ini Kris sibuk mengurusi perusahaan milik ayahnya yang sekarang telah resmi berpindah tangan padanya. Ia juga mengubah nama 'Wu corp' itu menjadi 'WYF-HZT corp', ia benar-benar ingin menghapus segala hal yang berbau keluarganya. Bahkan, karyawan-karyawan di perusahaan itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai berganti menjadi karyawan baru yang direkrutnya sendiri. Jangan heran kenapa Kris bisa melakukan semua ini layaknya profesional, itu karena dulunya sebelum di SM HighSchool, ia bersekolah di sebuah sekolah bisnis di Kanada yang terkenal dengan lulusan-lulusan terbaiknya. Kris memang tidak menamatkan sekolahnya disana, namun ia sudah cukup mendapatkan bekal ilmu untuk mengembangkan bisnisnya sekarang.

Bagaimana dengan misi yang dilakukannya seminggu yang lalu? Entahlah, ia telah memberikan foto itu pada ayahnya, namun sampai sekarang ia masih belum menerima tanggapan. Tapi ia lebih berharap tua bangka itu tidak membahas misi itu lagi. Hmm.. tanggapan seperti apa yang dimaksudnya?

"Yeoboseyo?" Kris mengangkat ponselnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia menjepit ponsel itu diantara telinga dan bahu kirinya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengetik ini-itu dikomputer. Jelas sekali ia sedang sangat sibuk sekarang, namun telpon dari si 'pengirim tanggapan' ini sepertinya tidak bisa diabaikan.

'Wu Yi Fan! Apa maksudmu mengirim foto Victoria padaku! Apa kau berniat menipuku serigala kecil?!'

"Aku tidak berniat menipumu Wu Nickhun-ssi, tapi aku benar-benar telah menipumu" jawab Kris dengan santai sambil menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi empuk kantor itu sambil terus memasang seringainya yang mematikan.

'Apa maksudmu menyebut namaku begitu? Aku ini ayahmu! Dan apa maksud semua ini? Aku bahkan telah memberikan perusahaan itu padamu sesuai perjanjian kita!" suara diseberang semakin keras hingga membuat Kris sedikit menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau telah memberikan perusahaan itu sesuai perjanjian kita. Terimakasih. Apa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku akan menutup telponnya"

'Anak kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau mempermainkanku! Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?! Jawab pertanyaanku anak brengsek!" orang diseberang sepertinya tengah berapi-api, terlihat dari telinga Kris yang memerah panas mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak brengsek wahai ayah brengsek?! Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bernostalgia dengan wanita itu, apa kau tidak senang? Atau kau ingin istrimu Tiffany yang bernostalgia dengannya? Sepertinya ini tidak buruk. Aku bisa mengirimkan foto ini sekarang juga padanya"

'Kau benar-benar kurang ajar Wu Yi Fan! Tiffany ibumu!'

"Lalu apa kau pikir Victoria bukan ibu dari seseorang? Seseorang yang kau bunuh begitu saja! Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku dibanding kau dan Tiffany!"

'Tidak usah mengungkit masa lalu. Sekarang cepat kirimkan foto Byun Baekhyun itu padaku!'

"Apa aku pernah berjanji akan mengirimkan foto itu padamu seperti kau yang berjanji akan memberikan perusahaanmu padaku? Seingatku tidak. Jadi berhentilah memanfaatkanku. Jika kau ingin aku keluar dari keluargamu, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengahapus namaku dari daftar itu, karena aku telah menghapusnya sendiri. Dan sekarang namaku adalah Huang Yi Fan!"

'Kau benar-benar brengsek musuh dalam selimut. Anak tidak tahu diri. Pergilah! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendapatkan si kecil Byun yang telah dilepas bemain sendiri oleh keluarganya itu? Kau lupa jika aku juga mempunyai banyak pesuruh seperti yang dimiliki keluarga Byun hah? Kau-"

Tuut.. tuuut… tuut… Kris mematikan telponnya sepihak. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, seperti sedang ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Aku lupa jika tua bangka itu tidak akan tinggalkan diam, ia akan bergerak sendiri walau tanpa bantuanku. Bagaimana caranya aku melindungi Baekhyun jika aku harus segera mengurus perusahaan ini? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan salah satunya" gumam Kris pada dirinya sendiri dengan kening yang berautan tanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Helaan napas kasar itu berulang kali terdengar, ia masih juga belum menemukan caranya.

"Chanyeol? Apa aku harus meminta bantuan Chanyeol? Ck, ah tidak tidak, aku bahkan masih meragukan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Bisa saja ia sendiri yang akan menyerahkan Baekhyun pada suruhan tua bangka itu. Baekhyunna mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud memanfaatkanmu. Arrghh.. apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di lapangan basket sekolah…**

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah menunggu Chanyeol selesai berlatih basket. Ia sengaja menelpon supirnya untuk tidak menjemputnya terlalu cepat dengan alasan ia ada pelajaran tambahan sore ini. Dengan sebotol air mineral dan handuk pink kecil ditangannya, ia menunggu Chanyeol dengan bersemangat. Sesekali ia meneriakkan nama Chanyeol dari pinggir lagapangan, berharap namja tampan itu memenangkan latih tanding nya kali ini.

Lagi-lagi ia lupa jika Chanyeol tak akan menggubrisnya sama sekali. Namun ia melupakan semua itu karena kali ini ia sangat senang melihat wajah Chanyeol masih dihiasi plester luka yang diberikannya. Apa selama seminggu ini Chanyeol tidak pernah menggantinya? Bodoh! Tentu saja ia menggantinya! Ia menggantinya dengan plester baru yang juga diberikan Baekhyun untuknya. Saat itu Baekhyun memberikan sekotak plester luka untuk Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tidak membiarkan luka itu terus terbuka. Perhatian sekali si manis itu.

Namun tiba-tiba acara menunggu Chanyeol dengan bersemangat itupun dihancurkan oleh seorang yeoja yang datang dengan wajah angkuhnya dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun yang ingin melihat Chanyeol di lapangan. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun karna bantuan high-heels itu pun juga sangat membantunya saat ini. Ia berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun namun dengan posisi membelakangi namja imut itu. Ketika Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya kekanan, yeoja itu juga menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan, terus berusaha menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol-nya.

"Yejin-ah, apa kau bisa bergeser sedikit? Aku juga ingin melihat Channie" pinta Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal pada Yejin, namun ia berusaha menahannya.

"Jika kau ingin melihat Chanyeol, lihat saja lewat kakiku, pendek!" ejek Yejin dengan sedikit mengangkangkan kaki panjangnya.

Baekhyun tidak membalas ejekan yeoja itu. Ia kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan. Kembali berusaha melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bermain. Namun, tiba-tiba dengan kejamnya yeoja itu menginjak kaki Baekhyun dengan keras. Jika saja ia menggunakan sepatu flat biasa pasi tidak akan sakit, namun si genit itu menggunakan high-heels! Dan heels itu tepat mengenai punggung kaki Baekhyun mengingat posisinya yang membelakangi Baekhyun sekarang.

"Sekali lagi kau menggeser tubuhmu akan kupastikan kakikmu berlubang Byun bodoh!" ancam Yejin dengan heels yang masih menancap di kaki Baekhyun.

"Aakkhh.. appo Yejin-ah, jauhkan kakimu! ini sakit sekali! Appoo,… arggh.." Baekhyun sangat kesakitan sekarang. Heels itu sangat kuat menekan punggung kakinya sehingga jika digeser sedikit saja pasti akan lebih sakit dari ini.

Ia kemudian memegang dan menarik-narik kaki yeoja itu dengan kedua tangannya, berharap kaki itu akan terangkat menjauh. Namun kaki plastik itu tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Baekhyun yang sangat kesakitan pun tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh Yejin hingga terjatuh. Sungguh, ia tidak berniat untuk menyakiti Yejin, ia hanya refleks melepaskan kakinya yang kesakitan.

Yejin yang melihat lututnya berdarah pun segera memekik keras memanggil Chanyeol, berniat mengadukan perbuatan Baekhyun padanya.

"Huwaaa chagiyaaaaaaa…..! Lihat apa yang dilakukan si bodoh ini padaku! Lututku berdarah karna didorong jatuh olehnya!" Yejin berteriak dari pinggir lapangan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun yang memandang Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengatakan bahwa ia tak bermaksud melakukan itu pada Yejin. Chanyeol yang melihat yeojachingunya tersungkur dilantai lapangan itupun berlari mendekat kearah Yejin tanpa mempedulikan permainan basket yang masih terus berlanjut.

Chanyeol berjongkok di lantai, memeriksa lutut yeojachingunya yang sedikit tergores dan mengeluarkan darah karna lantai lapangan yang tidak rata itu. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun pertama kalinya ia menatap dan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan ini hanya untuk menarik perhatianku bodoh! Sekarang apa kau puas karna aku sudah menatapmu dan berbicara padamu? Apa kau puas sudah menyakiti yeojachinguku?!" bentak Chanyeol sangat keras pada Baekhyun yang menunduk takut. Setelah sekian lama menunggu dan diacuhkan, ia tidak berharap akan disambut seperti ini. Bukan hal ini yang ia nantikan. Baekhyun memang lebih menyukai Chanyeol memarahinya daripada mendiamkannya, tapi bukan memarahinya untuk orang lain.

"A-aku tidak sengaja mendorongnya Channie. Aku.. aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melukai Yejin. Aku hanya- Akh!" sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yejin yang sedang terduduk dilantai itu pun dengan cepat memukul punggung kaki Baekhyun yang diinjaknya tadi dengan kepalan tinjunya. Baekhyun sontak kembali refleks mengangkat kakinya karna kesakitan. Dan sialnya, lutut kecil Baekhyun yang terangkat itu mengenai dagu Yejin yang membuat yeoja licik itu sedikit terpental kebelakang. Sepertinya hari ini ia banyak sekali mengorbankan anggota tubuhnya hanya untuk menjelekkan Baekhyun didepan Park Chanyeol.

**PLAKK!**

Tamparan keras itulah yang Baekhyun dapatkan karna tidak sengaja melukai yeoja licik itu. Tamparan keras dari orang yang ditunggunya selama ini. Sungguh, bukan ini yang diharapkan Baekhyun. Bukan sebuah tamparan yang diharapkannya dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Pipi putih itu memerah panas pertanda kerasnya tamparan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangis. Tanpa meminta ijin dari si empunya mata, air itu terus saja mengalir dari mata sipit itu. Bahkan air mata itu sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hanya sekedar berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Kristal bening itu mangalir deras seperti air terjun. Bibir itu kelu, seolah bisu bahkan hanya untuk sebuah isakan kecil. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam.

Kali ini si mungil itu tak bodoh lagi, tubuhnya tak berkhianat lagi. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan lapangan itu dengan langkah yang berantakan karna menahan sakit di kakinya. Sekali nampak ia hampir terjatuh namun dengan cepat ia berlari lagi dengan langkah kakinya yang tak teratur. Ia lebih memilih berlari dengan sakit di kakinya daripada harus bertahan dengan sakit di hatinya.

"Kenapa larinya seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kakinya?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Yejin dengan penuh tanda tanya dan kening yang bertaut curiga.

"Tadi aku sedang menyemangatimu dari pinggir lapangan. Aku tidak tau dia ada dibelakangku, jadi aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya. Dia marah dan mendorongku hingga berdarah seperti ini" jawab Yejin dengan wajah sok-tersakiti-nya.

Chanyeol tentu saja tidak percaya itu. Ia tau yeoja ini berbohong. Bukan, bukan karena ia pernah dibohongi Yejin, tapi karena ia tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah marah! Chanyeol hanya terdiam saat melihat kaki Yejin. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak sedang melihat kaki Yejin yang terluka, tapi ia melihat sesuatu yang dipakai Yejin dikakinya.

Ya, High-heels. Chanyeol tahu betul bagaimana rasanya saat terinjak oleh alas kaki mengerikan itu saat berdesakan didalam lift bersama beberapa wanita kantoran yang memakai high-heels. Jika tak sengaja terinjak saja sebegitu sakitnya, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas diinjak dengan membabi buta oleh Kim Yejin? Apa kau dapat merasakan sakitnya Park Chanyeol?

Yejin memegang tangan Chanyeol berusaha mencari tumpuan untuk bangkit dari lantai itu, namun Chanyeol menepisnya. Tangan yang dipegang Yejin itu adalah tangan yang dipakai Chanyeol untuk menampar Baekhyun. Posisinya masih sama seperti tadi, dengan jari yang terbuka lebar. Tangan itu seperti mematung dan sama sekali tak bergerak seinchipun. Chanyeol memperhatikan telapak tangan itu, warnanya merah dan masih sedikit menyisakan rasa panas disana.

Jika tangannya yang kekar itu saja bisa terasa seperti terbakar, apalagi pipi lembut itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(T)**ampar** (B)**okong** (C)**hanyeol

dengan kata lain

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong yeorobyuuun. Mian updatenya lelet dari yang sebelumnya karna saya sempat syok melihat berita Kris dimana-mana. FF ini juga ikutan syok, karena yang sebelumnya saya menjadikan Kris itu murni antagonis, licik, dan biadab, sekarang saya ubah jadi Kris yang protagonis yang sebenernya itu baik dan gak berniat jahat sama Baekhyun. Karna dalam kondisi itu, pas ngetik jadi gak tega jadiin Kris jahat, karna Kris itu bias gueeeeeeehueeeee T.T dari yang awalnya TaoRis kemudian KrisBaek dan baru-baru ini KrisYeol. Saya memang benar-benar labil dan tidak profesional(?) Jeongmal mianhae.. Sudilah kiranya anda-anda semua kembali membaca dan meninggalkan secuil review..


	7. Chapter 7

**Sikkeuro Innocent Boy!**

**Cast: Park Chan Yeol X Byun Baek Hyun**

**ChanBaek**

**Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Jung Dae Hyun**

**Genre: Romance, School-life, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love**

**OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Sebelumnya…**

_Yejin memegang tangan Chanyeol berusaha mencari tumpuan untuk bangkit dari lantai itu, namun Chanyeol menepisnya. Tangan yang dipegang Yejin itu adalah tangan yang dipakai Chanyeol untuk menampar Baekhyun. Posisinya masih sama seperti tadi, dengan jari yang terbuka lebar. Tangan itu seperti mematung dan sama sekali tak bergerak seinchipun. Chanyeol memperhatikan telapak tangan itu, warnanya merah dan masih sedikit menyisakan rasa panas disana._

_Jika tangannya yang kekar itu saja bisa terasa seperti terbakar, apalagi pipi lembut itu?_

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 7**

"Sudah empat hari ini Baekhyun tidak masuk. Apa dia sakit?"

"Entahlah, dia juga tidak memberitahu guru"

"Aku jadi khawatir, apa kita ke rumahnya saja?"

"Kau gila? Cuci dulu kakimu dengan air emas sebelum menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya"

"Hah, berlebihan sekali. Kris dan Daehyun saja pernah kerumahnya"

Krasak-krusuk dan bisik-bisik itu rupanya tak lepas dari pendengaran Chanyeol yang seolah sangat tajam jika ada yang menyebut nama Baekhyun. Murid-murid dikelas itu satu persatu mulai memandangi Chanyeol seolah beranggapan bahwa ketidakhadiran Baekhyun ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Tatapan mengintimidasi itu membuat Chanyeol gerah. Namun, tak dipungkiri bahwa ia juga ingin tahu kenapa seminggu ini Baekhyun tidak masuk tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali ke sekolah. 'Apa karna tamparanku waktu itu? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin geger otak hanya karna itu' batin Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Terang saja ia gelisah, karena sejak hari dimana Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun itulah namja mungil itu tak menampakkan dirinya lagi disekolah.

"Entah kenapa aku yakin sekali ini ada hubungannya denganmu" ujar seorang namja yang duduk 45 derjat kebelakang dari posisi Chanyeol. Namja itu sama sekali tak melihat ataupun menyebut nama Chanyeol. Namun, jelas sekali bahwa yang dimaksudnya adalah namja tinggi bermarga Park ini.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Chanyeol yang juga sama sekali tak menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Sepertinya dua namja tampan ini mulai bertingkah layaknya namja-namja dalam drama.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang selalu berada didekat Baekhyun"

"Bukankah itu juga termasuk denganmu dan si muka gusi itu, Jung Daehyun?" balas Chanyeol sengit.

"Setidaknya aku dan Kris tidak pernah menyakiti si manis itu. Jadi tidak mungkin jika kami berdua yang membuat Baekhyun tak masuk sekolah seminggu ini" Daehyun terus berusaha menyudutkan Chanyeol yang mulai menampakkan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau mencurigaiku? Selama ini Kris juga tidak masuk sekolah. Bukankah sebaiknya kau mencurigai si muka gusi itu?. Siapa tau dia yang menyembunyikan Baekhyun seminggu ini" tukas Chanyeol yang sukses membuat dirinya sendiri terdiam memikirkan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya asal. 'Kris? Ck, aku melupakan orang itu'. Chanyeol mulai beranjak dari kelas itu meninggalkan Daehyun yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

**.**

**.**

**HZT-WYF Corp.**

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang. Di depan sebuah ruangan yang dari pintunya saja sudah nampak berkelas. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah ruangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol langsung masuk dan menyapa sang pemilik sang pemilik ruangan.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi"

Kris yang mendengar seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dan menyapanya langsung menoleh kearah tamu tidak sopan itu. Setelah mengetahui jika tamu itu adalah Park Chanyeol, ia kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya seolah menganggap Chanyeol hanya seorang office boy yang tidak perlu terlalu dihormati.

"Ahjussi? Kau panggil aku ahjussi?" tanya Kris membahas panggilan baru yang disematkan Chanyeol untuknya. 'Setelah 'muka gusi' lalu sekarang 'ahjussi'? Apa lagi ini?' batin Kris sedikit kesal.

"Tak kusangka teman sekelasku ternyata adalah seorang ahjussi pemilik perusahaan. Wooahh daeebak. APpa jangan-jangan kau juga seorang ahjussi pedofil yang mengoleksi foto-foto bocah tanpa busana di komputermu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memutar monitor PC yang digunakan Kris kearahnya.

Tindakan kurang ajar Chanyeol itu mengundang reaksi keras dari sang pemilik perusahaan. Siapa yang tak akan marah jika pekerjaanmu diganggu oleh orang yang juga dengan seenaknya masuk ke ruanganmu tanpa izin? Bahkan karyawan biasa pun tidak akan menyukai hal itu.

"YA! Apa maumu?! Jangan kekanak-kanakan!" bentak Kris sambil memutar kembali mnitor itu kearahnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kekanakan ahjussi? Lalu apa mengoleksi foto-foto orang tanpa busana itu kau sebut dewasa?" sindir Chanyeol pada Kris yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa tujuanmu kesini adalah untuk meminta foto itu? Oh maaf Park, yang memotret adalah yang memiliki"

"Aku tidak butuh foto itu Wu Yi Fan! Aku ingin orang yang didalam foto itu. Byun Baekhyun. Dimana kau sembunyikan dia?!"

"Sembunyikan apa maksudmu?" Kris mulai bingung dengan tuduhan namja didepannya itu.

"Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah dan aku yakin dia ada padamu!"

Kris sedikit terkejut dengan tuduhan Chanyeol itu. Bukan, bukan karena dia yang menyembunyikan Baekhyun. Hanya saja ia juga penasaran kenapa namja mungil itu tidak masuk sekolah seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Apa itu karena orang tuanya? Ia masih ingat jelas perkataan tua bangka itu saat ditelpon waktu itu. Bagaimana ia sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk menghancurkan keluarga Byun dengan memanfaatkan Baekhyun. Apa selama seminggu ini orang tuanya menculik dan menyembunyikan Baekhyun di suatu tempat?

Jujur saja Kris saat ini panic dan gelisah. Namun, ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja didepan Chanyeol. Bahkan ia mulai iseng memanas-manasi Chanyeol hingga namja tinggi bermata bulat itu emosi.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali Baekhyun ada padaku? Apa kami terlihat cocok bersama?" tanya Kris dengan seringaiannya.

"Ne. Kalian memang terlihat cocok. Pasangan gay pedofil yang menjijikkan" Chanyeol menatap remeh pada Kris yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Jika tujuanmu kesini hanya untuk menghina hubungan kami, kau sudah melakukannya Park. Sekarang pergilah! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni anak kecil sepertimu" Kris mulai berkutat kembali dengan komputernya mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menatapnya nyalang.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun" titah Chanyeol dengan nada yang datar namun tidak dengan matanya yang berkilat emosi itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'melepaskan'? Baekhyun milikku. Jadi sudah sepantasnya dia bersamaku" sahut Kris tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya pada Chanyeol. Sepertinya komputer itu berjuta-juta kali lebih menarik daripada wajah penuh amarah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai tak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Dibaliknya kembali monitor PC itu kearahnya dengan kasar seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Kris yang sudah mulai jengah dengan sikap Chanyeol langsung berdiri menghadap Chanyeol. Kini, dua namja dengan tinggi yang sama itu berdiri berhadapan dengan mata yang bertarung tajam.

"Untuk apa kau menginginkanku melepaskan Baekhyun? Apa kau ingin menyakitinya lagi?"

"…."

"Aku heran kenapa kau sampai menemuiku hanya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun. Kenapa kau sampai berbuat sejauh ini? Apa sebenarnya kau menyukai Baekhyun?" imbuh Kris melihat Chanyeol yang tak mejawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai bocah berisik sepertinya" sahut Chanyeol kemudian membantah pernyataan Kris tentang perasaannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, setidaknya aku tidak perlu bersaing untuk menikmati tubuhnya"

**BUAGH!**

Secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol menaiki meja Kris dihadapannya kemudian menendang bahu namja Kanada itu hingga terjungkal kebelakang. Belum sempat namja itu berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya, Chanyeol segera melompat dari meja lalu menduduki tubuh Kris dan menghadiahi bogem mentah bertubi-tubi pada wajah tampan Kris hingga babak belur.

**BUGH!**

**BUGH!**

**BUGH!**

Kris sama sekali tak melawan. Entah karena ia sengaja mengalah dari Chanyeol atau memang tak bisa melawan. Tubuh jangkung itu juga hanya lemas mengahadapi pukulan-pukulan Chanyeol yang tak ada hentinya. Namun bibirnya terus saja menyeringai kearah Chanyeol hingga membuat namja penyuka pisang itu semakin emosi. Bisa-bisanya namja lemah yang tak berdaya karna pukulannya itu masih sanggup menyeringai seperti itu.

**BUAGH!**

Sepertinya itu adalah pukulan penutup dari Chanyeol. Karena lihatlah sekarang, seringaian menyebalkan itu tidak ada lagi. Kris jatuh pingsan. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang balik menyeringai kearah tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri akibat pukulannya itu. Ia merasa sangat puas dengan hasil karyanya.

***ceklekk***

Matanya kemudian beralih pada pintu ruangan Kris yang disana telah ada seorang namja cantik yang menatap syok pada Kris yang tergeletak dilantai. Jangan lupakan wajah tampan yang lebam-lebam dan penuh luka itu. Namja cantik itu kemudian mendorong Chanyeol yang berada didepan tubuh Kris. Ia lalu bersimpuh dilantai dan meletakkan kepala Kris dipahanya, mengelus wajah yang sudah tak lagi putih itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kris?" sentak namja cantik yang matanya mulai berair itu. Sepertinya Kris adalah orang yang penting baginya, sampai-sampai dia ia harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu untuk Kris.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Chanyeol cuek dengan tangan yang telah disilangkan didepan dada. Namja cantik itu geram, pelan-pelan diturunkannya kepala Kris dari pangkuannya dan segera berdiri menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kau harus membantuku membawanya ke ruangan itu!" namja cantik itu menarik tangan Chanyeol kearah tubuh Kris. Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan namja cantik yang menarik lengannya itu.

"Apa kau pikir aku menghajarnya untuk kemudian kubantu begitu? Cih"

"Bantu aku mengangkatnya atau kulaporkan pada polisi, Park!" namja cantik itu mengancam Chanyeol yang kelihatan kaget karena ia mengetahui marganya.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya dengan terpaksa membantu namja cantik itu mengangkat Kris menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk namja cantik itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kamar tidur yang terdiri atas satu king size bed, sebuah lemari, dan sebuah nakas disamping tempat tidur. Sepertinya ini adalah kamar sang pemilik perusahaan ini jika ia ingin menginap di kantor.

Tubuh tinggi yang tak sadarkan diri itu akhirnya terbaring dikasur empuknya atas bantuan si namja cantik dan juga Chanyeol tentunya.

"Kau tunggu disini, jangan berani kabur!" ucap namja cantik itu kemudian keluar hendak mengambil sesuatu.

Beberapa menit Chanyeol menunggu sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan kamar itu, akhirnya sang namja cantik kembali dengan sebuah kotak P3K ditangannya. Ia kemudian dengan telaten mengobati luka-luka di wajah Kris dengan kapas yang telah diberi cairan antiseptik.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu sedikit tertegun, ia jadi mengingat Baekhyun yang pernah member plester luka di pipinya akibat pukulan Daehyun. Baekhyun melakukannya dengan sangat lembut sama seperti yang dilakukan namja cantik itu pada Kris saat ini.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol?" tanya namja cantik itu tiba-tiba namun masih dengan tangan yang sibuk mengobati luka-luka Kris.

"Darimana kau tahu soal Baekhyun? Dan darimana kau tahu namaku? Neo nuguya?" balik bertanya, Chanyeol mulai penasaran dengan identitas orang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya ini.

"Namaku Luhan, aku sekretaris sekaligus teman baik Kris. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku Park, apa yang kau lakukan ini ada hubungannya dengan Byun Baekhyun?"

"Molla"

"Jika kau melakukan semua ini karena foto-foto yang dimaksud Kris, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf atas nama Kris, dia benar-benar tidak ada niat jahat pada Baekhyun. Ia melakukan itu semua karena terpaksa." Luhan mulai serius. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya pada wajah Kris dan mulai fokus pada lawan bicaranya.

"Apa menyembunyikan Baekhyun juga karna terpaksa?" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun sudah seminggu ini tidak masuk sekolah dan aku yakin ahjussi ini yang menyembunyikannya. Jika kau memang sahabat Kris, kau pasti tau dimana dia menyembunyikan Baekhyun" tuduh Chanyeol pada Luhan yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kris tidak melakukan itu! Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang Kris, jadi jangan sembarangan menuduhnya!"

"Aku tidak menuduhnya! Dia sendiri yang menunjukkan seolah-olah memang dia yang menyembunyikan Baekhyun selama ini!"

Luhan memandang remeh pada Chanyeol. "Apa dia memanas-manasimu hingga kau marah? Apa dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas? Cih, dia hanya mengerjaimu Park Chanyeol. Bahkan ancamannya untuk segera menjauhi Baekhyun itu hanya sebuah gertakan. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar mempercayainya" Luhan menampakkan senyum miringnya.

"…."

"Bukankah kau membenci Baekhyun? Setidaknya itu yang kudengar selama ini dari Kris. Apa itu salah?"

"Itu benar" sanggah Chanyeol cepat.

"Tapi sepertinya yang kulihat sekarang malah sebaliknya. Kau terlihat seperti namja yang marah kekasihnya dibawa pergi orang lain" Luhan semakin menyudutkan Chanyeol yang mendengus kesal.

"Jangan membuatku marah, apa kau ingin berakhir seperti kekasihmu?" gertak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Kris yang berada ditempat tidurnya. Sekilas ia melihat rona merah di pipi pemuda bermata rusa itu, namun ia tak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Kekasihnya sudah meninggal."

"…."

"Jika kau berpikiran bahwa Kris benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun layaknya kekasih, itu salah. Ia hanya menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adiknya." Luhan kini menatap wajah damai Kris yang tak sadarkan diri dengan lebam di pipinya.

Luhan kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya juga sedikit penasaran.

"Sebelum menikah dengan Tiffany ibu Kris, Ayah Kris Wu Nickhun dulunya mempunyai keaksih bernama Victoria. Hubungan mereka berjalan cukup lama. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Nickhun-ahjussi menerima perjodohan yang direncanakan orang tuanya dengan Tiffany. Nickhun meninggalakan Victoria begitu saja. Padahal saat itu Victoria dalam keadaan hamil anak Nickhun. Saat anak Victoria lahir, ia menyerahkan anak itu pada keluarga Wu karena hidupnya tak lama lagi. Victoria mengidap kanker ganas yang sudah stadium akhir"

"…."

"Nama anak itu Huang Zi Tao. Keluarga Kris merawatnya hingga anak itu tumbuh besar. Bukan merawat dalam arti sebenarnya, karena hanya Kris dan para maid keluarga Wu yang menyayangi Zitao. Sementara Nickhun dan Tiffany tidak mempedulikan Zitao sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya sama seperti ibunya Victoria, ia didiagnosis menderita penyakit kanker. Tanpa hati nurani, Nickhun dan Tiffany memerintahkan seorang dokter gelap bayarannya untuk menyuntik mati Zitao karena mereka tak ingin menghabiskan uang untuk merawat Zitao dirumah sakit"

"…."

"Kris sangat terpukul dengan kematian Zitao. Ia kehilangan adik satu-satunya sekaligus orang yamg dicintainya. Padahal dari kecil ia selalu berjanji akan melindungi Zitao dari siapapun yang ingin menyakitinya. Namun ternyata ia lengah, orang tuanya sendiri yang menyaki- ah tidak! Mereka bukan lagi menyakiti, mereka sudah membunuh Zitao"

"Apa Zitao mirip dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sekian lama terdiam mendengar cerita Luhan tentang kehidupan Kris.

"Fisiknya tidak. Zitao itu berkulit sedikit gelap dengan lingkaran hitam seperti panda disekitar matanya dan waktu kecil juga ia sudah tinggi, beda dengan Baekhyun yang sudah SMA tapi masih pendek"

Chanyeol tampak sedikit terkekeh mendengar perkataan Luhan. Mungkin ia sedang membayangkan betapa pendek dan kecilnya si mungil Baekhyun sekarang.

"Tapi sifat mereka mirip, Zitao juga manja seperti Baekhyun. Ia akan merajuk jika keinginannya tidak dikabulkan oleh Kris. Meskipun Tao lebih tua setahun dari Kris, tapi Kris tidak menganggapnya kakak. Bahkan, Kris menyuruh Zitao memanggilnya 'hyung', dan jadilah Zitao adalah adik Kris. Tao juga cerewet dan ceria, sama seperti Baekhyun."

"Tidak hanya cerewet, dia juga berisik" imbuh Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Aku yakin kau memiliki perasaan yang berbeda pada Baekhyun. Kau menyukainya. Jadi berhentilah cemburu pada Kris, ia hanya mencoba menjadi hyung yang baik"

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Jangan mengelak. Jika tidak cemburu, kau pasti akan cuek saja ketika Kris memanas-manasimu. Segeralah dewasa. Kau terlihat masih kekanak-kankan untuk mengerti perasaanmu sendiri."

"….."

"Ruangan ini tidak dibangun untuk tempat melamun, Park! Sekarang pergilah! Aku tidak ingin kau memukul Kris lagi!" Luhan mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ck, bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengannya, tak perlu mengusirku!" Chanyeol segera keluar meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya, Lu?"

Suara berat itu tiba-tiba mengejutkan Luhan. Sejak kapan namja tampan itu terbangun?. Luhan segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Kris yang menatap lemah padanya. Luhan tersenyum sendu..

"Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang berpikiran buruk tentangmu Kris. Kau orang yang baik"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 8 malam di kediaman keluarga Byun..**

Suasana rumah keluarga Byun tampak sedikit tegang malam itu. Telihat di ruang keluarga, Byun Kyuhyun dan Byun Sungmin tengah duduk bersama anak semata wayang mereka, Byun Baekhyun yang terus menundukkan kepala tak berani menatap kedua orang tuanya, lebih tepatnya ayahnya, Byun Kyuhyun yang saat ini telah merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri berkacak pinggang. Posisinya itu membuat Byun Kyuhyun terlihat seribu kali lipat lebih seram dari biasanya.

"Katakan siapa yang melukaimu Baekhyun? Katakan pada Appa!" Kyuhyun membentak anaknya itu. Ia sudah terlalu emosi ketika disuguhi berita dari pengawalnya bahwa Baekhyun terluka. Ia pulang dari sekolah dengan pipi yang memar dan sedikit darah disudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang bertugas di luar negri dengan terpaksa harus menunda kepulangannya ke Korea karena pekerjaannya itu benar-benar tak bisa ditinggalkan. Namun meskipun begitu, pikirannya tak lepas dari putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Jangan membentaknya, Kyu!" tiba-tiba Sungmin menegur nada bicara Kyuhyun yang keras sehingga membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Lalu siapa yang harus kubentak, Min? Kau?! Ah sepertinya memang kau yang harus kubentak!. Kau tau apa lagi yang menyakitkan selain melihat anakku dilukai orang hingga memar seperti itu? Apa kau tahu, hah?!" suara Kyuhyun menggelegar diruangan itu. Para maid yang tadinya ingin lewat beringsut mundur. Takut dipecat massal oleh sang majikan yang saat ini dalam mode terbakar.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kau! Hal yang menyakitkan itu kau!. Bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui keadaan anakku dari pengawal, dari pembantu, bukan dari istriku, ibu dari anakku sendiri! Kemana saja kau? Apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan anakmu?! Kau-"

"Appa!"

Baekhyun dengan berurai air mata berusaha menghentikan kemarahan ayahnya yang dilampiaskan pada ibunya itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat ibunya disalahkan karena hal ini.

"Aku! Aku yang meminta eomma untuk tidak memberitahu appa! Aku takut appa marah.." Baekhyun menunduk takut, menanti reaksi dari ayahnya.

"Lalu kau pikir jika appa ta belakangan seperti ini appa tidak akan marah, hah?! Sekarang cepat beritahu appa siapa yang melukaimu sebelum appa yang akan menghajar satu persatu siswa disekolahmu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Andwae! Appa andwae! Jangan lakukan itu appa… Aku akan menuruti semua keinginan appa jika appa tidak melakukan itu pada temanku, aku janji… Kumohon appa…"

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Ne appa.."

"Baiklah, berhentilah bersekolah disana. Kau akan kembali homeschooling Baekhyun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
